More Than Just Friends
by Hermione Weasley8
Summary: Ron and Hermione have feelings for eachother, but will they ever realize it? Last Chapter for 5th year up, but I'm not done yet! Author's Note up, very important, please read!
1. Chapter 1: On Privit Drive

This is my first FanFic, please be kind!  
  
I love Ron and Hermione, they are truly meant to be together!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
On Privet Drive  
  
It was going to be Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts. But now it was the summer vacation. Harry was back on Privet Drive with the Dursley's, his first day back. He felt miserable, he had seen his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger yesterday, but it felt like forever thinking about how long it would be until he saw them again. He had just woken up in his bedroom and looked over at the clock it was 11:00 a.m. Harry had been up late last night wondering about the previous year, about what his godfather, Sirius was doing, about what job Hagrid had been given by Dumbledore, and what Snape was sent to do. But mostly about Voldemort, where was he, and what was he planning to do next? Harry decided not to worry now, though. He couldn't do anything. He got up and was about to go downstairs when Pigwidgen, Ron's owl tapped on Harry's window. He had a note attached to his leg Harry untied it and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you doing on your first day back? Mum's been talking to Dumbledore and he says you can come stay with us in Three weeks. Hang in there and see you soon.  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. I'm asking Hermione too.  
  
  
  
Harry put away the note, wrote Ron one saying he couldn't wait to come, and feeling better went downstairs. He got what was left of breakfast, and Aunt Petunia gave him a list of chores for him to do. It was very long, It included:  
  
Mow the lawn  
  
clean out the gutters  
  
prune the flowers and plants  
  
vacuum the house  
  
mop the floors  
  
and it went on, and on..  
  
Harry got to work he worked all day and had a tiny lunch and dinner. It was very late when he was done, so he went to bed.  
  
A week later, Harry working constantly, got another note from Ron:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Have you heard from Hermione? I've written to her loads of times and I haven't heard anything. I hope she's OK. I'll try again and tell you what happens.  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
Harry hadn't heard from Hermione either. He had only gotten the note from Ron a week earlier. Not even Sirius had written to him. Harry wrote this in a note to Ron and since it was getting late he went to bed. For the next ten days Harry hadn't heard anything from Hermione. Although Ron had written to him 5 or 6 times about her, neither of them could think where she could be. Finally the day before Harry was going to the burrow had arrived. He got an owl from Ron it said:  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hermione finally wrote me back! She went on vacation, but she didn't say where. She's coming to my house three days after you.  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. She's a prefect! BIG SURPRISE!  
  
  
  
Harry was glad Hermione finally replied, he was getting a little worried about her. And he was getting really annoyed with Ron writing about her every 5 min.  
  
  
  
Harry had a suspicion Ron liked Hermione, but didn't know himself. Maybe he'd talk to him about it tomorrow when he got to the burrow. It was getting late so he decided to get to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry woke up late the next day, and he didn't want to go downstairs, he was so excited about going to Ron's, he didn't want it spoiled by the Dursley's.  
  
  
  
He decided to pack his trunk he took a long time. Finally, after he double- checked and made sure he'd packed every thing, he went downstairs.  
  
He didn't have to wait long though in less than 5 minutes Ron and Mr.Weasley appeared out of nowhere, they had used a port key.  
  
"Hi, Harry, got all your stuff ready?" said Mr.Weasley  
  
"Yeah!" said Harry and he went to get his trunk and Hedwig. The Dursley's looked out from the kitchen, but didn't move or say anything. Harry came downstairs and they didn't stay long. In another second they were gone, and a second later they re-appeared in at the Burrow. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Burrow

SORRY for the Chapter mix up, I have no idea what happened, anyways here is the second chapter.  
  
Thanks for the reviews hermionecline and hermandron4ever!  
  
The last chapter wasn't very good, but I promise it gets better!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Burrow  
  
Harry looked around the room Mrs.Weasley, Fred, George, and Ginny were all sitting arond the living room.  
  
"Sit down, Harry" said Mrs.Weasley, he sat "'How has your summer been?"  
  
"Fine" said Harry  
  
"Lets take your stuff up to my room," said Ron  
  
"we'll help," said George and he and Fred each took an end of Harry's trunk and began to carry it up the long, narrow staircase. Ron took Hedwig's cage. Harry followed them up. As Harry walked up he passed all the rooms of the Burrow, but when he came to Percy's room he found that all the stuff was gone, it was empty. The four of them kept walking and they finally got to the very top where Ron's room was.  
  
  
  
"Thanks allot!" said Harry when Fred and George set Harry's trunk down in Ron's room. 'Why are Fred and George being so nice?' Thought Harry.  
  
"No problem," said Fred, and he and George went back downstairs.  
  
"So, how has your summer Really been?" asked Ron  
  
"Horrible" said Harry  
  
They sat silent for a minute then Ron said "I have loads to tell you! First Percy moved out, as you might have noticed, he moved to London to be closer to the Ministry. He's living with his girlfriend, Penelope, you know.  
  
But that's not the big news," Ron said very excitedly. "Dad had a meeting with Fudge and Dumbledore, about you" said Ron very fast and in a hushed voice "I'm not suppose to know though, Fred and George told me, they aren't suppose to know either, but they told everyone!"  
  
"why did they have a meeting about me?" asked Harry  
  
"Fred and George over-heard Mum and Dad talking, they think...um...that you- know-who will..um...come after you this summer while Dumbledore isn't around" said Ron looking worried, Dad told Dumbledore how much you wanted to come and they finally agreed, they wanted you to stay at your aunt and uncle's house, and yesterday they both came over and went outside and walked around the house, we all think they did something to it, you know, so you-know-who can't get you" Ron said in the same fast, hushed tone.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say, but then he asked "why do they want me at the Dursley's so bad?"  
  
"Beat's me?" said Ron shrugging.  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally the day when Hermione was arriving came, at dinner that night, they were almost done eating, when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Hermione!" said Ron, and he ran to get the door. A minute later Hermione came in the room and said hello to every one. She sat down next to Ginny and Mrs.Weasley, Mrs.Weasley got up and brought back an enormous chocolate cake back to the table, which began to cut and serve itself.  
  
"So Hermione, Ron told us all that you went on vacation, how was it where did you go" said Mrs.Weasley keenly  
  
"Um..." Hermione began, blushing slightly, but she was cut off by Ron  
  
"Can I be excused?" he said urgently  
  
"Of course you can," said Mrs.Weasley "but don't you want to hear about Hermione's vacation?"  
  
"No" said Ron flatly, and he left they could hear him going all the way up to his room. Hermione looked down at the floor.  
  
Everyone forgot about Hermione's vacation.  
  
  
  
  
  
After dessert was done Harry went upstairs, but halfway up he heard his own name. He turned around, it was Hermione  
  
"Is Ron OK?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm going to talk to him."  
  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Let's find out"  
  
They walked up the stairs and knocked on Ron's door, a minute later he said  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Harry," said Harry  
  
...and Hermione," added Hermione  
  
"...come in" he said. They opened the door and Ron was sitting on his bed.  
  
"What was wrong with you?" asked Harry  
  
"Oh...Nothing, don't worry about it" he replied.  
  
"Come on you can tell us" said Harry  
  
"It was nothing,.... just go away" said Ron  
  
"Come on tell us" said Hermione speaking for the first time from just inside the door.  
  
Ron didn't look directly at Hermione he just said very quietly,  
  
"Just leave me alone"  
  
Hermione and Harry left the Room  
  
  
  
Ron stayed up in his room almost the whole night, but he finally decided to go back downstairs.  
  
Everyone was sitting around the living room, except Mrs.Weasley who was in the kitchen cleaning up. Ron walked into the room.  
  
"Sit down," said Harry who spotted him first, at Harry's words everyone looked up and saw Ron. Harry moved over and Ron joined him and Hermione on the couch. A minute went by and no one spoke then Mrs.Weasley came in and said,  
  
"So, Hermione you never told us where you went on your vacation?"  
  
"...Umm..."Hermione began, Ron looked like he was going to get up but Harry looked at him and he stayed where he was.  
  
"...I went to Bulgaria, to visit Viktor Krum..," she trailed off.  
  
  
  
Everyone looked shocked, most people knew that Hermione and Viktor were friends, but they didn't know she would go visit him in another country. Everyone was looking at Hermione, everyone except Ron, who was looking at the floor trying to block out what Hermione was saying.  
  
"OH!, how nice, did you have a good time?...What did you do there?"  
  
"Isn't he your boyfriend" said Fred, winking at her. Hermione turned Red  
  
"well.."said Hermione looking at Ron "kind of, I mean he was, well it's complicated,... I think I'll go to bed"  
  
"Good Idea," said Mr.Weasley "It's getting late, everyone get to bed"  
  
Ron and Hermione got up first, at the exact same time Hermione ran upstairs, Ron followed and everyone else soon went to bed too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Chapter more of the summer, Diagon Alley, and Ron/Hermione stuff!  
  
Please Review!  
  
Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

Hey here is the third chapter! Thanks for the reviews! I LOVE THEM!  
  
Anyway on with the story:  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 Diagon Alley  
  
The next several weeks of the summer holiday went by fast. Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't do much mostly stayed outside playing Quidditch (Harry, Ron, Fred, and George at least) or they sat inside playing games - Chess or Exploding Snap, or in the case of Hermione - studying or trying to get everyone else to study. The summer was far from boring for Harry though. You couldn't help but have fun at the Burrow.  
  
Fred and George weren't often seen - except at meals - they spent most of their time in their room, inventing. Though they never passed up a game of Quidditch since they hadn't played at all last year. Another thing they would never pass up was an opportunity to tease Hermione about Viktor Krum.  
  
Krum wasn't mentioned very much and when he was it was always by either Fred or George. Most everyone else avoided the subject. Whenever Fred and George did decide to bring up a certain Bulgarian, Ron would act in a very strange way, He would never look directly at Hermione, pretend not to be interested, and casually ask questions like - 'What did you do there?' and 'Are you going to see him again?' Hermione would change the subject and never answer, while the rest of the Weasley's, and especially Harry looked uncomfortable.  
  
  
  
Soon it was less than four days until they would be going back to Hogwarts and they needed to go to Diagon Ally to but their new school things.  
  
Ron and Harry were woken by Mrs. Weasley's voice calling down the hall.  
  
"Come on, get up! We need to get your school stuff!"  
  
Ron rolled over trying to get back to sleep, but his mother came right into his room to make sure he did get up. So he was forced to get ready.  
  
A quarter of an hour later Ron and Harry went down the long crooked staircase and into the kitchen. Fred and George were already there eating their breakfast. Ron and Harry took seats, began eating, and a few minutes later Ginny and Hermione entered, and they too began to eat. When everyone was done, and all ready to go they all of the students used Floo Powder to get to Diagon Alley, while Mrs. Weasley apperated.  
  
Mr. Weasley hadn't been seen, much even at meal time. He had allot of extra work to do at the Ministry of Magic, but it wasn't that bad, he had gotten a raise, and the first thing the Weasleys spent their money on was new school things for Fred, George, Ron and Ginny.  
  
Once they all were there, with their letters that had arrived the previous week, they all decided to separate. Ginny was lead into Flourish and Blotts by Mrs. Weasley; Fred and George went to Gringotts to open an account with the money Harry had given them at the end of the previous year, though they didn't tell anyone this; and Harry and Ron dragged Hermione into Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ron and Harry looked at everything in 'awe.' Hermione just muttered under her breath 'Boys!.'  
  
  
  
Not many people were out on the cobblestone street, with the rumors about Voldemorts return. The Ministry wouldn't admit to the rumors, but many people like Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew the truth. As they walked down the street whispers followed them. Everyone had heard about what had happened with Harry at the end of the last year. Not just that but over the past few years, not just Harry was famous, but Ron and Hermione had become famous too. Wizards all over the world knew of and feared Voldemort, and they also knew about Harry, Ron and Hermiones experiences at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
A few hours later everyone was done with their shopping, they met up at The Leaky Cauldron, where they made their way back to the Burrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There is another chapter! I hope you liked it! Thanks for Reading! And PLEASE Review  
  
Next Chapter: Return to Hogwarts! 


	4. Chapter 4: Back to Hogwarts

I really thought that last chapter was going to be allot longer, sorry  
  
This one should be long though, and the rest of the chapters will be long, too.  
  
Thanks for the Reviews, as always they are VERY much appreciated!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 Back to Hogwarts  
  
The last days of the holidays, soon were over and it was the night before Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny would be returning to school. The night before they left, Mrs. Weasley cooked a huge dinner, Mr. Weasley was home from work early and he announced that he and Mrs. Weasley would be taking them to Kings Cross the following day. Even Percy and Penelope came over for their little farewell party. It was allot of fun, to be sitting with, what Harry really considered his family.  
  
The next day Harry and Ron were woken up early again by Mrs. Weasleys voice. They got up checked to make sure that they had all their things packed, and went downstairs. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Hermione, and Ginny were all eating. Harry and Ron took their seats, and ate too.  
  
Half an Hour later when everyone was in the living room with their school stuff packed, Mr. Weasley announced that there were 3 Ministry cars waiting to take them to the station. Harry took one last look at the Burrow, the one place besides Hogwarts that really seemed like a home, with the people he loved and the people who loved him. The Burrow was everything he loved in a house, not full of valuable things, but full of thing that make a house a home, full of love, and Harry was going to miss it.  
  
After 6 trunks, 2 owls, and a cat were loaded in to the cars they were off.  
  
They arrived with only a few minutes to spare. They stowed their things on the train and then went to say goodbye to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Goodbye, I'm going to miss you so much!" she said as she hugged both Fred and George at the same time, "Have a good year, oh I can't believe this is your last year at school, oh please be good" she finished eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
"We will Mum, - " said George  
  
"- Yeah, don't worry" said Fred, and he and George got on the train, and went to find their best friend, Lee Jordan.  
  
"Oh, Ginny Oh, Oh, Oh, have a wonderful year" she said, squeezing her tightly.  
  
"Thanks Mum, I will, see you later OK!" said Ginny, reassuringly to her mother, she hugged her father, and boarded the train as well.  
  
"Oh Ron - be good!" she said to Ron. "All three of you - be good and be careful! Please!" she said to Harry and Hermione too.  
  
Mrs. Weasley hugged the three of them the longest and didn't let go until Mr. Weasley interrupted them, "Molly, let them go, they are going to miss the train" She let go reluctantly, and they too got on board. They joined Ginny in a compartment, and waved to a worried looking Mr. Weasley and a teary-eyed Mrs. Weasley, until the train sped away.  
  
  
  
  
  
They didn't talk much throughout the whole ride; eventually Ginny got bored with them and went to find some of her roommates. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, and they didn't speak until the sun was setting and all the houses faded away and were replaced by thick trees. Because only then did a real topic for conversation arrive.  
  
Tap, Tap, Tap  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked over at the window, where they saw a large brown owl gliding silently along side the train.  
  
Ron opened the window and the bird swooped into the small room, dropped the letter into Harry's lap, and flew out again. Ron closed the window and took his seat next to Hermione, across from Harry.  
  
Harry opened the letter and read it quickly, "It's from Sirius!" he said excitedly. Then he began to read it out loud:  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know it's been a long time since I have written to you. I'm sorry I've been very busy. I wont get in to all that now. I really just wanted to tell you that Professor Lupin, myself, and several other witches and wizards will be attending a meeting with Dumbledore on Halloween, and he wants you to come. I hope to see you then so we can talk.  
  
Sirius  
  
  
  
"Oh no" said Harry "he's come back"  
  
"It'll be ok, Harry, if he is here to see Dumbledore, Dumbledore wouldn't let him come if it wasn't -" said Hermione, but she was interrupted.  
  
"Hold on" said Harry suddenly and both Ron and Hermione jumped. "There is a P.S. - You might be seeing me sooner than you Halloween."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Harry a minute later. Ron and Hermione just shook their heads and shrugged.  
  
  
  
The rest of the ride was completely different than the beginning. Harry, Ron and Hermione had allot more to talk about now. Sirius' letter not only brought up many questions about 'You-Know-Who' but they also began to talk about the new school year.  
  
"I wonder who will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Said Ron.  
  
"I dunno, I wish Lupin hadn't left said Harry. All three of them agreed, Professor Remus Lupin was by far the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher or just the best teacher they've ever had.  
  
  
  
Soon they were coming to a stop at Hogsmead station. They exited the train, and heard a familiar voice.  
  
"First Years! First Years, this way! Oh, Hello you three, see you at the feast" said Hagrid as he led the first years to the boats that would take them across the lake.  
  
"See you Hagrid," they all said together.  
  
They all made there way down to the horseless carriages for the ride up to the castle.  
  
  
  
The three Gryffindors sat at the Gryffindor table that was soon filling up with people. The saw the three other Weasleys; Fred and George's friend, Lee Jordan; And the other Gryffindor fifth years, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Pavarti Patil, and Lavender Brown.  
  
They also saw students who were from other houses that they knew. Cho Chang sat at the Ravenclaw table with her 6th year friends, when she looked up and saw Harry look at her she smiled weakly and he returned it. Harry and Cho had an unusual relationship. They weren't close friends, Harry had a crush on Cho, but after Harry had been witness to Cedric's death, he knew he and Cho would never be more than friends. He was glad, though, that she didn't seem mad at him, or blamed him in anyway, even though Harry did blame himself very often.  
  
They also saw Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle sitting at the Slytherin table. Harry and Malfoy also looked at each other, but with loathing. Malfoy also gestured toward Hermione, who was sitting across from Harry and mouthed 'Mudblood' across the room, in a very rude way.  
  
Harry then turned his gaze to the staff table. As he watched Hagrid came in through the room off the hall, and took his place. He looked up and smiled at the three of them and they waved and smiled back. Harry also watched as Professor Severus Snape glided silently over to his chair, and take his place as well, but in a manner very different than Hagrids.  
  
The more Harry looked at the table the more he noticed something. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were both gone, and there was also a place for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but there weren't just three empty places at the table there were five.  
  
As if Hermione had read his mind she said, "Why are there so many empty seats?" The three of them counted off the teachers, but they couldn't think of whom the two missing spaces were for.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I was going to answer that question, but I thought I'd leave you at a bit of a cliffhanger! Mean, aren't I! Don't worry; I'll have more soon.  
  
I'm trying to think of a sorting hat song, but I'll try to give you more before the weekend is over with!  
  
Thanks for Reading, and PLEASE Review I LOVE all my reviewers, you guys are awesome, THANKS to: hermione cline, hermandron4ever, ifeelsoalive, ann, and Sean Szama! 


	5. Chapter 5: The first day back

I'm so sorry everyone, but the Internet doesn't work at my house for some reason, and I couldn't upload any more of the story last weekend! Anyway, here is the next chapter!  
  
This Chapter was really hard to write, it's not very good, sorry!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 The First Day Back  
  
As if their question were being answered the doors to the Great Hall opened, and 4 of the occupants of the seats walked down the middle of the room, in between the tables. Eyes followed them as they made there way to the head table.  
  
In the lead was Professor Dumbledore, after him was Professor Lupin, and then a very familiar looking dog 'Snuffles' said Ron as Sirius, as a dog, walked by. But after him was one of the strangest sights Harry, at least, had ever seen. It was Mrs. Figg, The Dursley's neighbor.  
  
Mrs. Figg was wearing a violet cloak, and when she walked past Harry she smiled at him.  
  
"Mrs. Figg" said Harry shocked, her smile just widened.  
  
Once the four of them took their seats at the staff table, Professor McGonagall entered the Hall followed by the new first years. They stood in a row at the front of the hall, and the sorting hat, which had been placed on its usual stool, began to sing.  
  
When the hat was done the hall rang with applause, and the sorting began.  
  
"Adams, Crystal" said Professor McGonagall. A short girl with dark hair walked forward and a moment later joined the Slytherin table.  
  
A few more Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws were sorted, but there were no new Gryffindors yet, until:  
  
"Grant, Victoria" A girl with long brown hair sat on the stool, and was sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
There weren't very many Gryffindors when the sorting was over. There were only 3 girls and 3 boys, Harry noticed. Victoria Grant, Emma Phelps, Maggie Walters, Daniel McGregor, John Harris, and Tom Heyman.  
  
Harry didn't pay much attention to the new first years though; he could not believe that Mrs.Figg was here, at Hogwarts. Hey was brought out of his dreamy state by Dumbledore standing up to make some announcements.  
  
"Welcome," he began, "to another year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I and my colleagues are very pleased to have you all with us this year." Dumbledore's eyes fell on Harry, Ron, and Hermione when he said these words.  
  
"I will not try to tell you that I don't expect an exciting year," he continued. "I have no doubt that there will be many things happening here at Hogwarts." He paused surveying the room. And again his eyes met with Harry, Ron, and Hermiones as if telling them something.  
  
"Well, as you who were with us last year will have noticed, there are a few more people sitting with me this evening. I would like you to meet your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Figg." Harry was sure that Dumbldore was going to say that Professor Lupin was going to be back teaching them, but now that he knew it wasn't true, he felt it was a bit of a long shot.  
  
"You will also notice that your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher from 2 years ago is with us, Professor Lupin will be assisting me this year, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask, he is here to help you as well." And for the third and final time Dumbledore locked eyes with the trio. They all knew all three of the statements were directed at them in particular.  
  
"Also please remember that the Forest is forbidden to all students" this time Dumbledores attention was on the Gryffindor table, but not at Harry, Ron, or Hermione, but on a pair of redhead twins. "And the list of all of the things that are forbidden in the castle, can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office. And now enjoy the feast"  
  
The plates and goblets filled with food and Pumpkin Juice. The feast was very enjoyable. Ron and Hermione talked amongst themselves and with the other Gryffindors, but Harry didn't talk or eat much. His head was spinning, 'Mrs. Figg?' he kept thinking, 'What's going on?' He kept looking up at the staff table all through dinner.  
  
  
  
  
  
When the feast was over a few hours later, Hermione led the first years back to the common room, and Harry and Ron walked back together. Ron could tell that something was bothering Harry. And after a few minutes of strange silence Ron spoke.  
  
"What?!" he asked a little to loudly because of Harry's state.  
  
"Huh?" said Harry looking startled at Ron.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Oh, well." by that time they were in the common room, and Hermione was done with her job. She came over and joined in their conversation.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked kindly, noticing the looks on both of their faces.  
  
"Well, did I ever tell you about Mr. Figg?" he began, they shook their heads. "Well she lived near the Dursley's and was my baby sitter, and now she's our new teacher, and I have no idea what's going on, it's so confusing" Ron and Hermione looked shocked to find out that Harry already knew Professor Figg.  
  
"Well, I guess you'll find out tomorrow in Defense Against the Dart Arts," said Ron.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day Harry woke up, and looked around the room. Ron was just waking up too. The sun was rising out of the east and the orange light shone into the fifth year boys' dormitory. Harry and Ron both got ready, and went down into the common room. There they found Hermione, who had a fresh pile of books stacked next to her chair. She also had one propped open in front of her. 'The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5'  
  
"Been to the Library this morning I see" said Ron.  
  
"Yes" she said simply, not looking up.  
  
"That book looks fascinating," he said noticing the title.  
  
She either didn't hear Ron, or didn't want to fight, because she said, "Lets go down to breakfast, shall we" not sounding mad or disappointed or upset as she normally did.  
  
  
  
  
  
The three of them made there way silently down to the Great Hall, that was packed with Hogwarts students, anxiously waiting to go to their first class of the day. The three Gryffindors sat down and began to eat. The bright sun shone through the ceiling, it was now all the way up and the sky was bright blue, with gold. It was a beautiful day outside.  
  
Professor McGonagall passed out the new course schedules.  
  
"Oh great, we have Care of Magical Creatures first!" said Ron sarcastically. Hagrid, of course, taught Care of Magical Creatures, but it was never very much fun. Hagrid always ended up teaching the about some monstrous creature, who he thought was harmless.  
  
"And potions! Both with the Slytherins, oh joy" Ron added.  
  
Their schedules wasn't that bad though, they also had Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts, so Harry might get some answers about Mrs. Figg.  
  
  
  
  
  
When they were through with their meal, they went back to the common room to collect their things and went down to Hagrid's cabin.  
  
"Hello, you three, ready for me first class?" Hagrid asked as they approached.  
  
Care of Magical Creatures wasn't that bad, neither was Herbology, with the Hufflepuffs.  
  
  
  
  
  
After Lunch they walked, Harry and Ron dragging their feet, down to the dungeons where Potions would be held. The walked down the corridor and spotted three familiar looking Slytherins.  
  
"Scared" came the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Excuse Me?" asked Harry  
  
"Scared Potter, I would be if I were you." He said threateningly  
  
"Wha -" began Harry, but the door to the classroom opened and Snape told them to take their seats. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the back of the room, trying to avoid any contact with Snape or Malfoy, but that was impossible.  
  
"Well, well, well, back, are you?" asked Snape. None of them said a word. Potions went on like that, Snape and Malfoy making comments directed at Harry, Ron, and Hermione through out the whole class. It was not enjoyable.  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally, after what seemed like days, the bell rang for them to go to their next class. They walked along together, Ron and Harry talking about Snape and Malfoy the whole way. Hermione didn't get involved though. The reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and took seats in the front. Soon the room was filled, but Professor Figg was not there. After a while some people considered leaving, but she finally arrived.  
  
"Good Afternoon" she said in a cheery voice to the students.  
  
"Good Afternoon" most of them answered.  
  
"Well, I'm so sorry I'm late. I know most of you are anxious to get started." She said looking at Hermione, who was on the edge of her seat with anticipation.  
  
"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, This year will we be starting with deflecting spells, please take out some parchment and a quill." The class went on like that, they took note the whole time. It wasn't boring though; Professor Figg demonstrated many of the charms and spells.  
  
  
  
  
  
At the end of class Harry walked up to the teachers table.  
  
"I'll see you at dinner" he said to Ron and Hermione, they left and Harry approached Professor Figg alone. She saw him walking toward her and smiled at him.  
  
"It's been a while," she said  
  
"So.it is you," he said  
  
"Of course it is, don't you recognize me, Harry?"  
  
"That's why I'm here, so your.a.witch?"  
  
"Yes, but I can't explain everything now, you got Sirius' letter, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes- how did you-"  
  
"This needs allot of explaining, you'll know everything in a few weeks, It's complicated, I'll see you at the meeting"  
  
Harry left the classroom and walked toward the Great Hall to join Ron and Hermione at dinner. Yes, he thought, it was complicated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This chapter was really long, I hope everybody liked it!  
  
All of the names I used were very significant, not really to the story but to me. You might recognize some of them, as actors' first or last names from the Harry Potter movies. Emma (Watson), Daniel (Radcliffe), Tom (Felton), (Julie) Walters, (James and Oliver) Phelps, (Richard) Harris, and Maggie (Smith)  
  
Victoria was someone who was my beat friend years ago; Crystal is my friend now, but I don't really like her, that's why she's in Slytherin; Grant is from the second book, Professor Binns calls Hermione - Hermione Grant, and I LOVE that name; Heyman is for David Heyman, a producer of Harry Potter - who makes the movies possible; McGregor was for Ewan McGregor, who I love also, I heard he might play Lupin, I hope he will; John is for one of my favorite English actors. Kind of stupid reasons, but I like all of the names!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers: hermione cline, hermandron4ever, Sean Szama, snowflakesweety, ifeelsoalive, and ann, you guys rule!  
  
Thanks for Reading! 


	6. Chapter 6: Quidditch

Sorry this chapter took so long; it was kind of hard to write. I hope you like it. I really want more reviews, I need more, so PLEASE, Please, Please review, PLEASE!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 Quidditch  
  
Harry went down to dinner that night, where he of course told Ron and Hermione everything that Professor Figg had said. They were just starting to eat dessert when Fred and George came over to Harry.  
  
"Meeting tonight in the common room Harry, at 8:00" said Fred  
  
"Why?" asked Harry  
  
"Quidditch, we need a new captain, two seekers, and a keeper. Were going to vote on captain, and then decide when try-outs are, see you later" said George, and they left.  
  
  
  
  
  
At 8:00 that night, Harry joined Fred and George Weasley, the two beaters and Katie Bell, the only chaser.  
  
"So seeing as how there are an even number of us, lets make a rule not to vote for ourselves, and well keep it anonymous, alright" said Katie, looking between Fred and George.  
  
"Alright" they all agreed.  
  
"Well, lets vote then," said George, who took out some parchment, tore it into 4 pieces and handed one to each of them. They all wrote down a name, and gave them to George. He read aloud:  
  
"Ok, one vote for Fred!"  
  
"Thank you, Thank you!" said Fred.  
  
"One, vote for.ME!" said George. "Thank you" he said bowing to the three of them.  
  
".And another vote for Fred.and another vote for me, I guess that makes us co-captains.oh this will be fun"  
  
"Wait," said Katie, "I didn't vote for either one of you"  
  
"Neither did I" added Harry. "Let us see those," he said pointing at the paper in George's hand, he reluctantly gave it to Harry and he read:  
  
"Katie, Katie, Katie, and Me!?!" said Harry looking puzzled. He never thought he would get a vote. "Well," said Harry, "I guess its Katie"  
  
Katie beamed at all of them, "Thanks guys," she said. "So our first order of business is to set a date for try-outs, I suggest we do it as soon as possible, this Saturday" she suggested.  
  
"That sounds good" said Fred, "Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, I think so" she said, "I'll put up a note on the notice board, so if anyone wants to try out they know when try-outs are. I guess they should be at 9:00, so we have enough time. That's all, meeting adjourned."  
  
Everyone got up and started to leave when Katie asked Harry to stay for a minute.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that, I was the one who voted for you, you would be a great captain, Harry." And she left, leaving Harry smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, Harry woke up to find some people gathered around the notice board. Dean and Ron were both looking interestedly at the notice about the Quidditch try-outs, as were many other Gryffindors.  
  
"Reckon we should try-out, Harry?" asked Dean, as Harry approached.  
  
"Yeah, sure, ever played Quidditch?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, but only until recently, but I'm going to try"  
  
"Great, how about you Ron?" asked Harry.  
  
"I dunno.." said Ron  
  
"You should defiantly try"  
  
"Maybe" said Ron  
  
"Dean can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Harry, and he and Dean walked away a little ways to talk, and they came back a minute later.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked, looking around the common room the second they returned. No sooner had he asked than Hermione came down from her Dormitory.  
  
"Ready for breakfast?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, lets go," said Harry.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" asked Ron as they reached the entrance hall.  
  
"Arithmancy" she said simply.  
  
"Oh, well that's certainly a good reason," He said sarcastically and sending Harry a look that made him laugh. Hermione just rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
After Lunch that afternoon, Hermione went to Arithmancy, while Harry and Ron headed to North Tower and Divination. They reached the top of the tower where a silver ladder led to the classroom. Ron followed Harry up it and to a small table in the back.  
  
Professor Trelawney emerged from the shadows, as usual. Lavender and Pavarti trembled with anticipation, but both Harry and Ron didn't find it nearly as exciting or impressive, as it had been 2 years earlier.  
  
"Good Afternoon, my dears, I'm so glad to have you all back again this year." She said in her misty far-off voice.  
  
Professor Trelawney didn't waist any time. The class was reading cards today, and not to Harry or Rons surprise did they predict that Harry would soon be dead. The class went on like that, Professor Trelawney was just as sure about his death as ever, or maybe even more so.  
  
  
  
  
  
After Divination they met Hermione at the Gryffindor table, she was positively beaming.  
  
"Have a good time?" asked Ron, noticing her smile.  
  
"Oh yes, it was wonderful. You two should really get out of Divination and take Arithmancy, it's so much better." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the week went by very fast and before Harry, Ron, or Hermione knew it, it was the weekend and time for Quidditch. Ron and Dean made a deal; Ron would try out if Dean did. Because of the vast popularity of Quidditch, lots of people showed up for try outs on Saturday. Most people Harry didn't know but a few people he did-Ron and Dean of course, but also Colin Creevey. Harry was very surprised to see Colin there. Not one first year was there, but there were 3 second years, 4 third years, 6 fourth years, 2 fifth years-Ron and Dean, 5 sixth years, and 1 seventh year.  
  
One by one they would practice plays. People trying out for keeper would take turns trying to block the quaffel thrown by Katie, Fred, George, or Harry. People trying out for chaser were put in groups and also played against the four Gryffindors already on the team.  
  
Ron was very successful as a chaser, and Harry was very glad, he knew Ron wanted to make the team, and it would be fun for Harry if Ron was at practices with him. Dean on the other hand didn't seem to really care if he was any good or not.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"May I have your attention, please" George yelled into the crowd packed in the Gryffindor common room. "There you go, captain" said George bowing to Katie, who stood on top of one of the tables in the center of the room.  
  
The whole house was there that night after the try-outs, every one was anxious to see who had made the team. Ron and Hermione sat in the corner. Ron was extremely worried, and he didn't want to seem too anxious by sitting close to everyone. Not just the prospective team members were nervous, but so was everyone else, about an hour ago everyone who tried out came into the common room, and a few minutes later Harry, Katie, Fred and George came in and sat down and discussed the who they should choose. The deliberations seemed to take forever. Hermione too was particularly nervous, you would think she'd tried out. She was so worried about Ron, and she didn't know why. He was her friend, but why was she this nervous, so much more than normal, and she couldn't explain it.  
  
"Well, I wont keep you waiting I know those of you who tried out are very nervous. So I'm pleased to announce that the new keeper is Holly Andrews."  
  
At Katie's words, a third year girl jumped out of her seat, along with three of her friends. They were screaming, and Holly, who had shoulder length light brown hair and hazel eyes almost started crying, and the whole common room started clapping and cheering.  
  
"Alright, the first new chaser is Matthew Greene," shouted Harry over the crowd.  
  
Matthew a second year, also started cheering and everyone applauded him too. He was very tall, had dark brown hair, and brown eyes.  
  
"And last but not least the second chaser, we decided to save this one for last" said Fred  
  
"Because we wanted to torture him," added George.  
  
"True, anyway, we take great pride in announcing the second chaser, who is someone we have known for 15 years," said Fred  
  
"We've watched our little brother grow up to be the great Quidditch player he is today with the help from his wise," George continued  
  
"Talented," Fred added  
  
"And rater hansom, older twin brothers who taught him EVERYTHING he knows today" said George.  
  
"Why I remember the first time Ronniekins ever rode a broom," Fred said wistfully. "But as much as we'd like to embarrass him, we are very proud to announce the other new chaser is our little brother Ron Weasley"  
  
Ron, who had slowly changed to bright red stared open mouthed around the common room, everyone started cheering, but Ron didn't join in. He could not believe it. Harry, Dean, Seamus, and Neville walked over to Ron and Hermione. Ron was still in shock, and Hermione was trying to snap him out of it.  
  
"Congratulations" said the four Gryffindor boys together, when they reached him.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful, oh I'm so happy for you Ron" squealed Hermione. "Sorry you didn't make it, Dean" she added.  
  
"Oh, that's alright," said Dean. "I only tried out, because Harry wanted me to get Ron to, so I made a deal with him, he would try out and so would I."  
  
Ron was still sitting, staring into space open-mouthed. He sat there for a very long time not joining the party for almost half an hour "I don't believe it," is all he said.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day they had a meeting with all the new team members. Ron was still in shock; Holly and Matthew turned out to be very nice, and enthusiastic about making the team.  
  
"Now, next weekend there is a Hogsmead visit and I'm sure you all want to go. Our first game is in October, the Saturday before Halloween, against Hufflepuff. We will have our first practice on Sunday, to learn new plays and to start getting ready. I'll see you all Sunday" said Katie to the team in the common room.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day classes started again. The news of the new Gryffindor Quidditch team spread like wildfire through the school. Everyone was happy for Holly, Matthew, and Ron. Well almost everyone, Draco Malfoy thought that there must be something wrong with that. 'How could Weasley make the team?' he would say loudly in the halls. 'I'm sure he has no talent, and he can't afford to buy his way on.' Sometimes it would take Harry, Seamus, and Dean to pull Ron away from Malfoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wednesday they had Care of Magical Creatures. When they reached Hagrid's cabin, the class was waiting for them.  
  
"Good Morning, class" said Hagrid  
  
"Morning" said the class  
  
"Well today class we will be studying a new magical creature. Follow me."  
  
The class followed Hagrid over to the edge of the forest.  
  
"Look up in the trees"  
  
They did and at first they couldn't see anything but as they looked harder they saw creatures that looked like a cross between monkeys and frogs. They were hairless and motted green. Their hands and feet were webbed.  
  
"These are called Clabberts. They live in trees, and use their hands and feet to sting between trees. Can anyone tell me any thing about Clabberts?" asked Hagrid.  
  
Hermione's hand shot up in the air. "The clabbert is originally from the southern states of America. They eat mostly small birds and lizards. Their most distinctive feature is a large pustule in the center of its forehead, which will turns scarlet and flashes when it senses danger."  
  
"Very good" boomed Hagrid beaming at Hermione. "Ten points for Gryffindor"  
  
The class went on like that. Hagrid talked about the clabberts the whole time, Hermione received 5 more points for Gryffindor by the time class was over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The week didn't go very good for Ron, Malfoy was spreading rumors about how Ron could have possibly gotten on the Quidditch team, but eventually people weren't listening to him any more. Most everybody thought that Ron must be good otherwise he wouldn't have been chosen. The only people who would in fact listen to Draco anymore were Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson. Malfoy soon got tired of not being the center of attention, so he went back to Harry's other best friend, Hermione.  
  
Not a Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, or Transfiguration lesson went by without Malfoy saying 'Mudblood' in Hermione's direction. It didn't bother Hermione as much as it had the first hundred times; Harry was surprised that even though nobody listened to him he still did it. The only person really bothered by it was Ron. It was worst when Malfoy was making fun of him, Ron couldn't handle it, and Harry was afraid that the day when Ron finally let Malfoy have it was coming, soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
OK there is the next chapter! That was HARD to write, but it turned out ok. There will be allot of stuff happening soon, I Promise! (Hint: a little foreshadowing in that chapter)  
  
Thanks for Reading! Please Review!  
  
And THANKS to all my reviewers so far! You guys are awesome! 


	7. Chapter 7: Meetings in Hogsmead

Sorry its been taking a while for me to get another chapter up, but I've been working on another story that I hope everyone will read when I start it in here! I tried to update for a Valentines gift, but I couldn't!  
  
There hasn't been much Ron and Hermione stuff because it's going to be like the books, it will take a while for them. I already have it planned out and trust me when it happens it will be GOOD!  
  
I really like this chapter, and it was hard to write. I know it took a long time, but go easy on me. I have had so much to do with school and stuff and I'm still really behind! And my other story I'm working on! I hope you read it. I want to put it up soon!  
  
And I thought of another story after that. I hope you read all three, all Ron/Hermione of course!  
  
Sorry, I'm going on and on.. Anyway on with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 Meetings in Hogsmead  
  
That Saturday, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were planning on going to Hogsmead. They woke up early and went down to breakfast. The sky outside, reflected by the ceiling, was light blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight. They ate their porridge and lined up with all the other students who were going into Hogsmead. Argus Filch, the caretaker, peered at them with his beady eyes as if trying to get them to admit to something terrible that they'd supposedly done. The apparently passed the test because he let them go by with the rest.  
  
When they finally reached Hogsmead they walked around the town. Not many people were out, as in Diagon Alley. The rumors that a powerful Voldemort would attack were circulating, and the usually peaceful townspeople nervous and anxious.  
  
The trio went into Dervish and Banges and looked all the magical instruments; they had tons of Dark Arts detectors and supplies for Aurors, and things the students taking advanced classes at Hogwarts used. They went into Zonko's Joke Shop where they saw Fred and George talking with an old woman in the back of the store. They went into Hunnydukes and left with their pockets full of all the usual, Chocolate Frogs, Fizzing Wizbees, Licorice Wands, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.  
  
  
  
  
  
After a while the group made it's way up the Cobblestone Street to the Three Broomsticks. This was by far the most crowded place. It seemed not only everyone in town was here, but every Hogwarts student as well. They looked around for a table, but they couldn't find an empty one, but they did see a familiar face sitting at a square table right in front of them.  
  
"Harry Potter, sir" said a squeaky voice, from Harry's elbow.  
  
"Dobby!" said Harry and Ron and Hermione turned around to see Dobby the house elf sitting by himself at a table with four seats. "Do you mind if we join you?" Harry asked the elf.  
  
"It would be an honor, sir" Dobby squeaked back.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione took seats at the table.  
  
"Dobby what are you doing in Hogsmead?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, Dobby gets one day off a month, and he decided to go town to get some more wool to make more socks, Oh I do have allot of socks now, sir, they is my favorite clothes"  
  
"Why don't I go get us some drinks," said Ron "You want anything Dobby?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, no thank you, sir"  
  
Ron disappeared through the crowd to the bar.  
  
"So how have you been.and Winky, is she alright?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh, she is getting much better, miss. I think she finally realizes that Mr. Crouch is not her master anymore."  
  
"Well I'm glad she's doing better" Hermione replied.  
  
Ron returned with 3 tankards of piping hot Butterbeer. They all took a glass and drank deeply, and it wormed them up, even though it wasn't very cold.  
  
"Well." said Dobby "I must be leaving, got to get back to help prepare the feast, goodbye" said the elf getting off the chair and making his way through to crowd to the door, waving furiously at them.  
  
"Goodbye" they all replied together.  
  
"I thought he had the day off." Said Hermione  
  
"Oh, but those house elves love to work Hermione" said Ron.  
  
"Well, Dobby did give me a good idea" Hermione began. "I need to start back up with S.P.E.W. again"  
  
"Hermiiiiooonnneee" wined Ron, "You're not getting us back into that spew stuff again are you?"  
  
Harry sniggered. Hermione was about to reply when the door opened, and Hermione, who was facing it, gasped. Ron and Harry turned to look at it, and on the thresh hold was Rita Skeeter.  
  
Rita walked into the pub, and shut the door behind her, she looked very suspicious, by the way she eyed everyone as if they were all up to something and she'd just caught them in a secret meeting of some sort. Then her eyes fell on Harry.  
  
"Harry!" she exclaimed enthusiastically at the sight of him. She walked toward their table then she spotted Hermione, and stopped. They both stood there staring at eachother for a moment, both looking daggers at eachother, then Rita Skeeter turned and walked to the back of the pub and took a seat in the corner. Hermione's eyes followed her until she took her seat.  
  
"Oh lets get out of here," said Hermione "She makes me so mad"  
  
Harry and Ron both turned their laughs into coughs very quickly at a look from Hermione as they walked back out into the sunlight.  
  
  
  
They roamed the streets of the city for a while until they came upon a place they've never been before, a bookstore. The sign overhead said 'Hogsmead Books'  
  
"Oh! Let's go in!" said Hermione.  
  
"Do we have to?" asked Ron  
  
"Come on, you made me go into Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley" said Hermione, dragging Harry and Ron into the shop.  
  
"That's different, Quidditch is fun, and exciting, and interesting" said Ron, so that only Harry could hear.  
  
A bell rang right above them when they entered. It was a small store; the walls were covered with books all the way up to the ceiling. It was very dusty, and stuffy.  
  
They all separated to go down different isles. Harry walked through the shelves into the section marked 'Ancient Prophecies' when he ran, literally, into someone.  
  
"Sorry" said Harry, as he turned to see Professor Lupin. "Oh, hi Professor"  
  
"Hello, Harry," said Professor Remus Lupin. He was reading a large book with a bright red cover. As soon as Harry looked down at it, he tried to hide it behind his back and began to be very secretive.  
  
"Well, it's good to see you, but I really must be going. Um.are Ron and Hermione here too?" he said looking around.  
  
"Yeah, there in here somewhere"  
  
"Good," Lupin lowered his voice "well I'll see you on Halloween" said Lupin, and he left around the corner of the tall bookshelves. Harry looked around and saw him pay for the book and heard the little bell ring as he walked out the door.  
  
As soon as Lupin was out of sight, Harry began scanning the titles of the books to see if there was another copy of the book he was reading. He saw books like 'Ancient Prophecies, Made Easy' and 'The Philosophers Guide to Interpreting Prophecies.' But he didn't see any books that looked like the one Professor Lupin just bought. He wandered along the other isles until he found Ron looking completely bored, standing by the door.  
  
"Is she done yet?"  
  
"No. But I don't think she'll ever really be done looking at books"  
  
Just then Hermione came out from between the shelves.  
  
"They didn't have the book I wanted," she said looking disappointed. "Did you want anything?"  
  
They both looked at her curiously as if to ask 'Are you kidding me?'  
  
"Oh I forgot, you two don't even read our text books for school," she said haughtily as she led them out onto the street once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day Ron was up very early, he had hardly even gone to sleep. He had that excited/nervous feeling that only Quidditch could inspire.  
  
Harry woke up a little while later to see that Ron was already dressed and sitting on the edge of his bed, looking impatient.  
  
"Nervous" said Harry, making Ron jump. Harry laughed.  
  
"No, of course not" Ron said in higher voice than usual.  
  
"Yeah, right" said Harry, as he got ready.  
  
A few minutes later Ron and Harry walked down the boys' staircase. There were a few people in the common room, but most were sleeping in. Hermione, however, was up and waiting for them at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Harry and Ron sat down across from her, and began to eat. When they were almost finished eating, Katie, Fred, George, Holly, and Matthew all came over to them.  
  
"Perfect day for Quidditch" said Fred gazing out of the ceiling.  
  
"Simply splendid" agreed George.  
  
"Well, if you're done with your breakfast, lets go," said Katie, noticing them finish with there food.  
  
"Ok, come on Ron," said Harry getting up, and noticing Ron suddenly looking scared.  
  
Ron and Harry followed the rest of the team out of the Great Hall as Hermione called 'Have Fun, see you later' The team walked out onto the pitch and to the locker rooms. They all changed into their robes and began the practice.  
  
They all tried out some new moves and formations. The chasers tried the Hawkshead Attacking Formation, the keeper tried the Double Eight Loop, and Harry tried a maneuver he'd wanted to try ever since he saw Viktor Krum do it to Aidan Lynch at the Quidditch World cup - The Wronski Feint.  
  
Practice went very well, one of the best they've ever had. Ron hadn't seen Holly or Matthew at the try-outs, but when they practiced he could tell they were very good. Ron too was very successful, practicing different moves and drills. Katie let them out early, since the practice had gone so well. They changed back into their clothes and went back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Hermione was waiting for them. They both entered the common room looking very happy.  
  
"Have a good time," she asked as they approached where she was sitting, working on Herbology homework. She beamed at the look of triumph on Ron's face.  
  
"Yeah, Great" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, that cup is ours for sure this year."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well there is the next chapter, I am still so sorry for the delay.  
  
As always thanks for reading!  
  
Next Chapter: Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff!!!!  
  
Review ( 


	8. Chapter 8: Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Quidditch fans this chapter is for you! (But who doesn't enjoy a good game of Quidditch?)  
Chapter 8 Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff  
  
The weeks went by with lots more Homework; the teachers were preparing them for their O.W.L.'s. Katie had them practicing 3 times a week. All of the fifth years were very busy Especially Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
Hermione hadn't really been pestering the boys that much about their S.P.E.W. duties, because if it was possible she was reading and working even more than usual.  
  
When Ron and Harry weren't at the Quidditch Pitch they were in the library, it had become the trio's second home.  
  
Ron always seemed to be on the edge, he was extremely nervous.  
  
Late on the Thursday evening before the Quidditch match, the famous trio could be found in the library.  
  
"Ok" Hermione began, putting down a very large book on exotic plants for their Herbology class. "How do you identify the Selpuotious plant, and what is it used for?" she asked them.  
  
They both looked at eachother, then to everyone's surprise, even his, Ron said, "The Selpuotious plant has purple leaves in the shape of stars, and it is used for.um.wait I know."  
  
Hermione and Harry didn't dare interrupt him. He had never willingly studied or much less volunteered information.  
  
".It is the main ingredient in the Dection potion, which is a powerful healing medicine."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione to see if he was right, since he didn't know the answer.  
  
"That's right, good job Ron" said Hermione sounding impressed, she obviously didn't think he knew the also. "Alright I guess that's enough for tonight. I know you probably need a break."  
  
They all gathered up all their stuff and made their way up to Gryffindor tower. "Butterfly wings" they said to the fat lady.  
  
Harry and Ron sat down on the couch in front or the fire, and after Hermione had said goodnight to them she went to bed.  
  
"I can't wait until the match." Said Harry  
  
Ron turned to look it him in amazement, but, he thought, Harry has played a bunch of times before.  
  
"Are you kidding, I'm a nervous wreck"  
  
"If you're so nervous, then how did you manage to remember that question Hermione asked you?" Harry asked grinning at Ron.  
  
"I don't know, I guess I used studding to take my mind off the game."  
  
"Yeah, used Hermione to take your mind off the game," said Harry very quietly, and he was surprised at himself.  
  
"What?" asked Ron, who didn't hear him.  
  
"Oh, nothing.I'm going to bed," said Harry. "Coming?"  
  
"Oh, I'll be up in a minute, 'night"  
  
"'Night"  
  
Harry walked up the boys' staircase. When he got to the top he looked back and saw Ron with his head in his hands, then sit up and stare into the fire.  
  
Harry changed and climbed into bed. He felt a little bad. He knew Ron would do a great job in the match. Ron was a great Quidditch player and he had done very well at all the practices. In fact Harry was very confident they would win.  
  
Harry was drifting off to sleep, when he heard Ron open the door quietly and go to bed.  
The next day they had their Herbology test first thing in the morning. Ron had done almost as good as Hermione, he got the second best score in the class. Harry didn't do bad either.  
  
They went up to the Great Hall for lunch, and everyone was in a very good mood. Ron was ecstatic, he never knew good grades could make you this happy, his nervousness left him, if only for a little while, he was still grateful. Harry was glad that Ron had done so well, and that the news seemed to take his mind off of other things. Hermione simply beamed at him, she was so proud, she of course had helped him the most and was probably the biggest reason that he had done so well.  
Friday's classes went by extremely slow. They had Transfiguration, Charms, and Double History of Magic in the afternoon. History of Magic was always boring and made people go to sleep, but to it twice was unbearable. Every once in a while Harry would check the time and find that only a few minutes had passed when he thought it might have been days.  
  
'At least we are done with the Goblin rebellions' Harry thought. He couldn't stand the thought that something that could be exciting was boring. At least now he knew he had a reason to be falling asleep. They were studding the witches' council of 1578, and what seemed like thousands and thousands of laws they created.  
  
After History of Magic, they went to dinner. Ginny joined them for their meal, and they discussed the match.  
  
"Are you going to watch the match tomorrow, Hermione?" Ginny asked as she was finishing with dessert.  
  
"Of course," said Hermione "You?"  
  
"Yeah, are you nervous?" Ginny added to Ron, who jumped.  
  
"No!" he said, but didn't fool anyone, "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ginny exchanged smiles while Ron wasn't looking, and shrugged.  
Ron couldn't sleep that night, he was nervous, extremely nervous no matter what he said. He just lay there in his bed being frustrated with himself for not being able to sleep, and knowing he need to. He rolled over on his side and looked out of the window, and wasn't really paying attention to what he was looking at. After a minute of this it finally dawned on him just what he was seeing. He sat up straight and looked closer. Outside on the grounds was a person wearing a black cloak with the hood pulled around their face so Ron couldn't see them. There was a full moon that night, but even with the shimmering silver light illuminating the grass and trees he couldn't tell whom it was. Ron got up to take a closer look, but the second he looked away the person was gone.  
The next morning Harry woke up everyone was asleep, except Ron wasn't there. He reached over to his bedside table and put his glasses on. Ron entered the room as Harry was getting out of bed.  
  
"Where have you been?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"I just went downstairs to see if anyone was up yet" he said.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Listen," said Ron "I didn't want to wake you up last night, but I was up, an it was pretty late, and I looked out the window and I saw someone"  
  
"What!?!" said Harry, rather loudly.  
  
"Well, I really don't know who it was or what they were doing, but there was someone out there, just walking around they looked like they were going into the forest"  
  
"We need to tell someone"  
  
"Wait, I don't really know what it was, it could have been anyone, it probably wasn't any thing bad"  
  
"Ron, we've got to tell Dumbledore"  
"Come in"  
  
Harry opened the door to Dumbledore's office, he walked in followed by Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Ah, yes, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger how may I help you. Shouldn't you be getting ready for the match?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Well we, well Ron wanted to tell you something, Professor" Harry expalined.  
  
"Have a seat."  
  
They took seats across from Dumbledores desk.  
  
"So what was it you wanted to tell me Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Well," Ron began "Last night I couldn't sleep and I looked out of the window and I saw a person walking across the grounds, it looked like they were going to the forest."  
  
"Hmmm." is all Dumbledore said for a few minutes.  
  
"I told you we shouldn't of bothered him, it was nothing" said Ron to Harry as Dumbledore passed the room.  
  
"No, Mr. Weasley I'm glad you told me. What time was it?"  
  
"I guess it was about.um.2:30"  
  
"Hmmm." he repeated. "Well thank you for telling me, but you should be off, the match. Don't worry about what you saw. I won't try to tell you I think it was nothing, quite the contrary, since it is you three, I will tell you to be extra careful these days. Harry isn't the only one in danger, I don't want to scare you, but seeing what you have done at this school in the years you've been here you know what can happen, stay alert. You may go, and good luck"  
Katie, Fred, George, Harry, Holly, Matt, and Ron all walked out onto the Quidditch field. The crowd erupted with cheers, but of course the Slytherins booed they as they entered.  
  
"And here they are the Gryffindor Quidditch team!" Lee Jordan's voice was echoing throughout the stadium on the magical megaphone. "Bell, Weasley, Weasley, Potter, Andrews, Greene, and Weasley! Wow three Weasleys! The Gryffindor team has three new players, third year -- "  
  
"Jordan, the game has begun would you please tell us what's happening"  
  
"Oh - Good Idea Professor, yes Hufflepuff in possession - intersepted by Ron Weasley of Gryffindor Weasley flying up the field headed for goal, and he scores the first goal of the game - Gryffindor 10 Hufflepuff 0. Gryffindor in possession captain Katie Bell flying up the field - Oh! She's hit by a Bludger!"  
  
Katie's left leg was hit, but she held on to the Quaffel. The crowd screamed 'Aww.' and the Slytherins cheered.  
  
"But she's ok, and she shoots and scores! Gryffindor 20 Hufflepuff 0."  
  
The game went on and on, for another hour, Gryffindor was up 120 points, but no one had seen the snitch. Ron had scored almost all of the points for the Gryffindors and was ecstatic, but he still wanted them to win, and to do that they needed the snitch.  
  
The game went on another hour, and the Gryffindors scored another 20 points, the score was 150 to 30, Gryffindor was winning. Harry, who was bored from squinting around the field and not having any clues, went to talk to Ron, who was watching the game from a little ways away.  
  
"This game is going to go on forever if you don't find that snitch, Harry"  
  
"I know, I haven't seen it all game -- " Harry started, but just then he saw it. The snitch, without another word he sped off toward the stands where he saw a glint of gold.  
  
"He's seen it! Harry Potter is after the snitch! And I don't believe it he's caught it!" Yelled Lee Jordan. "Gryffindor wins! 300 to 30! That must be some kind of record, one of the biggest margins of points I've ever seen! They certainly have a great chance at the cup now!"  
  
The crowd went crazy! The Gryffindor team flew to the ground, as students poured onto the pitch. Supporters bombarded them all, so they could barely move. Hermione and Ginny couldn't even get to them. The team finally got through the crowd and into the locker rooms with the biggest smiles.  
After they changed Harry and Ron were the last one's to leave the locker rooms, and Hermione and Ginny were waiting for them. As soon as they left the room both girls jumped them on. And before even she knew what she was doing Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek, and a bit longer than seemed natural. Harry, Ginny, and even Ron stared at her, and she turned bright red. The others talked all the was back to the common room about the match. Hermione, who was still a little embarrased, didn't talk much.  
  
When thy got to the Gryffindor common room, both Harry and Ron were congradulated by the fat lady.  
  
"Oh you were just wonderful, dears!" she said.  
  
"How did you know?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Oh, all of us portraits met up in that landscape painting that overlooks the pitch to watch"  
  
"Oh" all four of them said together, and looked a little puzzled.  
  
They entered the Gryffindor common room. Maybe it was just the fact that it was packed with only Gryffindors, or the fact that it was so much smaller, but it was the most noise anyone had ever heard when the four Gryffindors entered. They had started a party, and everyone was packed together in the small room. The party went on and on and everyone had a great time, even Hermione got over her embarrassment, with all the fun stuff they were doing, it was the most fun that many of them had ever had.  
There you go! The next chapter, not very detailed, but there you have it! Gryffindor won, but was there ever any doubt?  
  
Hope you liked it!  
  
Thanks for Reading, and PLEASE Review! 


	9. Chapter 9: Hallowe'en

Halloween, this one day in the story, is full of stuff! It might be kind of complicated; I hope it won't confuse you. It's hard to tell how easy it is for other people to read what you write.  
  
____________________________________  
Chapter 9 Halloween (Hallowe'en)  
  
Harry woke up on October 31st very excited. 'Today, finally today, I will get some answers' he thought, as he got ready for his classes. Ever since school had started, he had been waiting for this day. He would finally get to really talk to Sirius. And he would get to find out who Mrs. Figg really was, and why she was here, as well as Professor Lupin.  
  
His dormitory was empty, so after he got dressed he went down to the common room. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.  
  
"Morning" said Hermione, as Harry came to sit next to them on the couch.  
  
"Morning" he replied.  
  
"Happy Halloween" she added.  
  
"Lets go down to breakfast, shall we" said Ron standing up.  
  
They followed him out of the common room, and down to the entrance hall, where they met Draco Malfoy. Hermione was trying to avoid any contact between him and Harry and Ron. She started to walk faster, but they couldn't avoid him long.  
  
"Mudblood!" he said in a very nasty tone, just loud enough for them to hear.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione were almost to the entrance to the Great Hall, with Malfoy behind them, but both Ron and Harry stopped. Hermione tried to get them to keep going but they wouldn't listen.  
  
"Come on, just leave him alone." She said, and they started to leave, but Malfoy said again, in a louder voice, to make sure he would get to them.  
  
"Mudblood"  
  
Just that one word had so much effect. Before anyone knew what was happening, Ron not even bothering with a wand went after Malfoy and hit him hard. Malfoy was bleeding, and he broke one of his teeth. He got up and looked like he was going to do something else, when he ran in the opposite direction. Harry and Hermione stared at Ron.  
  
"I'm sick of him" is all Ron would say, as Harry and Hermione followed him to the Gryffindor table. People all along the hall who had seen what had happened cheered Ron, as they took their seats.  
  
"WOW!" said George Weasley, as he and Fred joined the three, now eating their breakfast. "How on earth did you do that?"  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
"Well good for you" added Fred.  
  
Many other people came to congratulate Ron douring breakfast. When they were done, they had to go to Charms, so they all walked silenty down the corridors to the 4th floor classroom.  
  
____________________________________  
The class started as normal, but after a few minutes there was knock at the door, and Albus Dumbledore entered.  
  
"Professor Flitwick, might I have a word with Mr. Weasley, please?"  
  
"Oh, yes of course, headmaster" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "Mr. Weasley"  
  
Ron got up, gave Harry and Hermione a fearful look, and followed Professor Dumbledore to his office. When they entered, Sirius, and Professor Lupin were there. Ron became more worried and worried by the minute. Dumbledore gestured for Ron to sit in-between Sirius and Lupin, he did.  
  
"This will not take long" Dumbledore began, "I of course know all about this morning, but I do not know about how it started."  
  
" Malfoy.um. he called Hermione a.mudblood, professor" he said simply.  
  
Sirius and Lupin looked startled by this news, and very angry.  
  
"So that's the only reason you decided to hit him?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
'What?' thought Ron, 'The only reason? Isn't that good enough?'  
  
"It's not the first time he's done it, he says it at least once a day, and I suppose it just really got to me, he just said it too much" said Ron, getting angry.  
  
"Hmmm.well thank you, Mr. Weasley, you may go"  
  
"That's it, im not going to be punished?"  
  
"No" is all Dumbledore said. Ron was shocked that he hadn't been given detention or, lost points for Gryffindor. He didn't say anything else of course and left before he could give Dumbledore a chance to punish him, in case it was a mistake. He knew there was something going on though, he couldn't have gotten off that easily without a reason.  
  
____________________________________  
In Dumbledore's office he sat behind his desk, thinking.  
  
"So" said Sirius, breaking the silence.  
  
Dumbledore took a large, red book from the corner of his desk, 'Ancient Prophecies' he opened it to a marked page. It was the same book that Harry had seen Professor Lupin with in the bookshop in Hogsmead. Lupin and Sirus looked at it, and Dumbledore said.  
  
"It makes more sense every day"  
  
____________________________________  
Ron met up with Harry and Hermione in Transfiguration.  
  
"What happened?" asked Harry as Ron took his seat.  
  
"Nothing" said Ron, still looking shocked.  
  
"What do you mean, 'Nothing' what did he want?" asked Hermione, looking worried.  
  
"He talked to me about this morning with Malfoy. He just asked why I did it, I told him what he called you and he said I wouldn't be punished. Snuffles and Lupin were there too." Said Ron.  
  
"So he knew that you hit Malfoy and he didn't punish you? Weird." Said Harry  
  
"If you three wouldn't mind, I would like to continue with class," said a stern voice behind Harry; he turned to see Professor McGonagall. They were suppose to be transfiguring books into balloons and back again, It looked like a party in the classroom (Hermione did not like this lesson she wanted to keep her books as books)  
  
"Yes, Professor" they all said together.  
  
____________________________________  
At Lunch that day Harry saw Hedwig soar into the Great Hall. She swooped down and landed next to Harry's plate. She had a note, Harry took it off her leg and she nipped him affectionately, and helped herself to some of his lunch. Harry read it and then let Ron and Hermione read it too.  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm sure you remember that I wish to see you tonight. Please come by my office tonight at 6:30, Sirius will be waiting there for you.  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
Afternoon classes went by slow. Harry was anxious, nervous, and excited about tonight all at once. For some reason he felt apprehensive about the meeting. It was as if he could tell something bad was going to happen, but he didn't know what and he couldn't explain it.  
  
____________________________________  
  
That afternoon Harry, Ron, and Hermione all went up to the common room, to work on homework, before the Halloween feast that would start at 7:00. Harry couldn't concentrate at all on his Potions essay. The minutes passed like hours, but eventually it was 6:20, and Harry decided to leave.  
  
"I'll meet you at the feast, ok?" Harry said to Ron and Hermione as he left.  
  
"OK" they answered.  
  
Harry walked alone down the empty corridors. The sun was setting and the sun cast long shadows on the castle that made it look very creepy. Harry reached the entrance to Dumbledores office and saw a familiar looking dog, who started wagging his tail when Harry turned the corner. When Harry reached the stone gargoyle he scratched Sirius behind the ears. Sirius barked and the gargoyle sprang to life and moved aside to reveal the entrance to Dumbledores office, a circular staircase. Harry followed Sirius up it his worry increasing the further he went.  
  
When they reached the door Harry knocked and he heard 'Come In' from the other side, he opened the door to let Sirius in. Harry walked over the threshold and closed the door behind him. He approached Dumbledore with caution. Sitting all around the room were wizards, some Harry knew some he didn't.  
  
"Sit down Harry and we can begin"  
____________________________________  
That's all for this chapter! Cliffhanger, I love those, don't you. The next chapter will be longer and there will be two big announcements! Plus the title of the fifth book will be introduced. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Thanks for Reading! Sorry it's so short.  
  
This Chapter went up pretty fast, I've had it written for a while, but I wanted to check it over. The next chapter won't be up as fast! I have today off from school, and I had yesterday off too! I live in Austin, Texas, and we hardly ever get off school!  
  
REVIEW 


	10. Chapter 10: The Order of the Phoenix

Chapter 10 The Order of the Phoenix  
  
Harry looked around Dumbledore's office. There were a total of 8 witches and wizards in the room. Harry took a seat, next to Sirius, in one of the chairs that were placed in a circle. Dumbledore began by introducing everyone.  
  
"I believe you already know most of the people here, Harry" Harry looked around the room. Professors Snape, Lupin, McGonagall, and Figg were all there, along with Hagrid. Harry nodded. "But I do not believe you have met Mr. Mundungus Fletcher" A fairly young wizard who sat next to Professors McGonagall and Figg, nodded to Harry and Harry smiled at him.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore began again. "We have asked you here to join an organization that was set up years ago, The Order of the Phoenix" When Dumbledore said this Harry eyes flashed to Fawks, who was sitting on his perch.  
  
Dumbledore held out a piece of paper and Harry took it. It had the names of some witches and wizards on it, the witches and wizards who were sitting around the room in fact, except there was one difference. Harry looked down the list and read silently.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Arabella Figg  
  
And then Harry read two very familiar, very emotional names, James and Lilly Potter, both crossed out, with the word 'deceased' next to them. Harry kept reading.  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Sirius Black, was also crossed out, but there was no reason stated beside it. Harry looked over at his godfather, the apprehension growing in his stomach. He continued to read.  
  
Mundungus Fletcher  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Rubius Hagrid  
  
Harry looked up at Dumbledore, and handed him the list.  
  
"It has been exactly 14 years, since we have all last met, in an official meeting. We are here to discuss some developments, and for two more specific reasons. Harry as I said we all would like you to join, but you of course don't have to. It is a great risk, the names on this list are secret, we are some of the most powerful witches and wizards in the world, and if anyone ever finds out that this organization exists, ever one on that list will have serious consequences." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"I'll do it" Harry said imminently.  
  
"Very good." Dumbledore replied, passing Harry the parchment again, and a quill. Harry signed the list.  
  
"Well, now before I tell you more, let us deal with another matter. Someone on this list has their name crossed out, but I would like that to be changed. I want you all to know that Sirius Black was innocent, is that understood." Dumbledore looked around the room, and many heads nodded, failing under Dumbledore's sense of power. Harry worry increased, 'Surely Dumbledore wouldn't reveal Sirius in the middle of the school.  
  
"I would like to re-admit him into the Order, Sirius of you would please return to your normal form."  
  
Harry, Dumbledore, Snape, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher and Lupin all looked over at the black dog. The others, McGonagall and Hagrid looked puzzled, but seeing where everyone was looking, turned their heads to the black dog as well.  
  
Sirius transformed, and Professor McGonagall and Hagrid gasped, both had anger in their eyes, especially Hagrid. Harry was reminded of the time he snuck into Hogsmead in his third year, and over heard Hagrid talking about Sirius, when they thought he was a murderer.  
  
Apparently Dumbledore saw the anger in Hagrid's face, because he tried to calm him down, and told the group all about Peter Petigrew.  
  
Harry glanced around the circle once more, as Dumbledore explained the events of Harry's fifth year, and of the night that his parents died, and what had really happened. Harry saw Snape and Sirius starring at eachother, with the same loathing expressions on their faces as in fourth year.  
  
Harry was brought back from his memory of when they were all in the hospital wing after the third task, and all of the events of that night, that he had been trying so long to forget, when Dumbledore addressed him.  
  
"Harry," Harry looked up at the Headmaster, "Let me tell you all about our little organization" he began pleasantly. "It all started about 17 years ago. I am the founder of the Order, we were all" Dumbledore gestured around the room "fighting against Voldemort, but our main reason for existing was you. We knew that you would be the one, the one to be the dark lords' downfall, well we didn't know it would be you, but someone. We waited, and waited, in the mean time our main goal was to fight Voldemort. Three years after we started the order, we knew you would be the one we had all been waiting for. That's why Professor Figg lived as a muggle for all of those years, she is an Auror, she was assigned to protect you. That's why Hagrid took you from your home when you were a baby, and why he told you about being a wizard. We are all here to protect you, that is our main purpose, to protect the boy who will save us all." Dumbledore stopped. Harry sat lost for words.  
  
"So" Harry said, finally finding his voice a few minutes later. "That's why you let me do all those things, like go get the Philosophers Stone, and go into the Chamber of Secrets, and let be in the Tri-Wizard tournament."  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"But, what about Ron and Hermione? You let them go too?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled, and the twinkle returned to his eyes. "They both play a very important part of this as well, but there time to know more will come later. Do you have anymore questions?"  
  
Harry sat trying to think of something. When Dumbledore was talking about the Order, his mind filled with questions, but now he couldn't think of a thing, he shook his head.  
  
"Very well, but if you do, feel free to ask anyone of us."  
  
"Well, this brings us to one last thing." Dumbledore reached down into his desk and came back up a minute later saying, "Ah, here it is"  
  
He handed Harry a long gold chain, on which was a model of a red phoenix. Harry looked at it carefully.  
  
"This Harry" said Dumbledore, "is what unites all of us. We all have one, and you will need to keep it with you at all times. Whenever you need something, if you are in danger, or need to tell us something, hold this in your hand and say 'Phenoixius" and we will know. If we ever need to get in contact with you your phoenix will tell you.  
  
"Well if that is all for tonight, I believe we have a feast to attend, said Dumbledore, who stood up he walked around to Mundungus Fletcher, and shook his hand. They walked out of the room and a minute later Dumbledore came back in alone. Sirius changed back into the dog and he, Harry, Lupin, McGonagall, Snape, Hagrid, Arabella, and Dumbledore all took their separate ways to the Great Hall and the Halloween feast.  
Harry looked at the phoenix and studied it more carefully as he walked down the halls of the school, not really paying attention to where he was going. He walked slowly, going over all the events of the meeting in his mind.  
  
He reached the Great Hall where Ron and Hermione had saved him a seat. The Great Hall had its usual, huge Jack-o-lanterns and live bats flying around, the four house tables were strewn with candy and sweets of all kinds. Harry had taken so long; everyone from the meeting was already there. Harry was about to tell Ron and Hermione about the meeting, when Dumbledore stood up to speak.  
  
"May I have your attention, please" he began, and he continued when all the chattering had subsided. "I have two very important announcements to make"  
  
"I'll tell you all about the meeting after the feast" Harry told Ron and Hermione, who nodded and turned to look at Dumbledore again.  
  
"First, you will be having a substitute Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher" People imminently started talking excitedly. Dumbledore gave them all time to calm down before continuing. "Professor Figg has some other business to take care of, and she will be gone after this week. Your new Defense Against the Dart Arts teacher will here November 10th. Now for the second announcement, I'm sure you will all be happy to hear that from now on we will be holding a ball, on New Years Eve." Even more talking broke out, which took much longer to quiet. Most people in the hall seemed excited, but Harry, Ron and Hermione did not. "Dress robes will be worn, and it is open to everyone in the school, now enjoy the feast!"  
  
The plates and goblets filled magically with food and drink, and everyone in the hall, except Harry, Ron and Hermione began talking happily about the upcoming ball.  
Two hours later, when the feast was finished Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking back to Gryffindor tower. 'Flutterbee,' said Hermione as they reached the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
Most people were only too happy to go to bed, after the huge feast, so Harry, Ron, and Hermione had the common room, almost completely to themselves. Harry told them all what had happened in the meeting, everything from Sirius revealing himself to Dumbldore asking him to join the Order of the Phoenix how it was set up to protect him. They were completely shocked, and no one spoke for a while, they just sat staring into the fire, thinking about what it all had meant.  
That ending kinda sucked, but I couldn't think of a good way to end it! Sorry!  
  
Please Review! 


	11. Chapter 11: Invitations

I know it's been a LONG time since I have updated, but NO ONE reviewed, so I didn't really care. Now, however I really want to get back on track. I would really appreciate it if at least one person reviewed, PLEASE!  
  
Chapter 11 Invitations  
  
Much to Harry, Ron and Hermione's, for that matter, pleasure the ball was coming closer and closer, which meant that Harry and Ron would each have to ask a girl to go. Generally the trio was not looking forward to the event, and avoided talking about it. However, they could not avoid it forever. Everyone around them had found partners, and were obsessed, as last year with affair. Little did they all know that they all would have dates, and the evening would turn out to be very interesting.  
  
Harry was the first to get a date, and he actually wasn't the one asking. About a week after the announcement on Halloween, he Ron, and Hermione had been walking out of the Great Hall on a Thursday evening, when Harry heard someone calling him.  
  
"Harry" Harry turned around to see Cho Chang detaching herself from her friends, and walking toward Harry. "Can I talk to you?" she asked. Harry turned around to Ron and Hermione; they nodded and left for the Gryffindor common room to let Harry and Cho talk.  
  
Cho waited until they were defiantly out of earshot before speaking.  
  
"Harry, well," she seemed very nervous. "I was wondering if you would go to the ball with me?" Harry looked astonished he just stood there, staring at her for a minute then she added. "I don't know what will happen, but I'd like to go with you, I would have said yes last year, if."  
  
Harry understood, but was so taken aback, he didn't respond right away.  
  
".If you don't want to." Cho said, but Harry suddenly came out of his trance, and said. "No, I want to go with you" Cho looked relieved, and happy.  
  
"Ok, how about I meet you in the entrance hall on New Years Eve at 8:00"  
  
"Ok" said Harry  
  
"Ok, well, bye, I'll see you later" and she walked away.  
  
Harry was still surprised, but much happier about the ball. He walked back to Gryffindor tower, and saw Ron and Hermione sitting by the fire. He walked over to them and said.  
  
"You won't believe this, Cho asked me to the ball"  
  
For the remainder of the term Harry was in a great mood, because he now was free of the burden of asking a girl, and the fact that he was actually going with Cho Chang just added to his good mood. He was now very excited about the event.  
  
Ron and Hermione although, Harry noticed were not very enthusiastic though. Harry hadn't thought much about his suspicion that they had feelings for eachother much since that summer, but the thought kept entering his head lately.  
  
Term ended and Fred and George threw an Incredibly loud and enthusiastic party celebrating being halfway through with their last year. Everyone was in the common room, having a good time, everyone except Ron and Hermione that is. Each was in a separate part of the common room moping as they usually were since Halloween.  
  
"What's wrong with Ickle-Ronniekins, Harry?" George asked Harry after helping himself to a hand full of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.  
  
"He has been like that since Halloween, so has Hermione"  
  
"Have they got dates for the ball yet?" Fred asked, joining George and Harry, and glancing between Ron and Hermione and their respective corners.  
  
"No"  
  
"Ah." Both twins said at the same time looking at eachother. Harry stood and gave them a curious look. "Well isn't it obvious Harry, Ron wants to ask Hermione, and Hermione wants Ron to ask her, but we all know that will never happen. But maybe he has finally realized he fancies her"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Ah.Harry, how easily you forget, your 2nd year, Quidditch practice, Malfoy- Mudblood-Slug incident! That's all the proof we need, but if that weren't enough, the Yule Ball, Viktor Krum.."  
  
Harry stood only half listening to the twins enumerating the many times when his friends feelings were shown, he now was looking at Ron and Hermione, and back at Ron, 'If Fred and George knew, who else did?' He thought.  
  
Ron sat in his corner pretending to do his homework, but in reality he was thinking about Hermione. He had barely talked to her in weeks, and now he wondered if in their silence he had missed something, what if she had a date to the ball, not that it mattered that much to him. He glanced up at her for about the hundredth time; she appeared to be doing, actually doing it unlike Ron.  
  
Hermione was sitting in front of the fireplace - reading, well not really, she couldn't seem to concentrate. Her thoughts and her eyes kept drifting out of her control and onto Ron, who to her seemed not to notice she was alive. She hadn't talked to him hardly at all in weeks, and she suddenly had a thought and quickly brought her eyes back to the book in front of her, as if her looking at Ron would give away her thoughts. 'What if he has a date for the ball? I guess it doesn't really matter, why should I care?' She looked back up at Ron, but he was gone, she glanced around and just saw him get up and walk out of the portrait hole.  
  
Ron had to get out of that room he had to clear his head. He just started walking around, for some reason he kept picturing Hermione at the ball with some guy, having a good time, and he couldn't stand it. 'Well if she is going with someone so am I, but who?' Ron's popularity had increased, not just for helping defeat Voldemort, but since his days of Quidditch, so getting a date wouldn't be that hard, he thought. He was right. He was in fact just thinking about who to ask, when a few girls came out into the entrance hall, one detached herself and came over to where Ron was walking thinking to himself.  
  
"Ron?" she asked nervously. He turned around and immediately recognized her from his Herbology class, she was a 5th year Hufflepuff, who Ron had never talked to.  
  
"Yeah?" he said, she turned to the three other girls, who nodded and giggled furiously, when she turned around she was slightly pink on the cheeks.  
  
"Well, My name is Kate Taylor, I'm in your Herbology class, and well I was.um.wondering, would you like to go to the ball with me, if your not already going with someone." She added hastily, noticing Ron's surprised expression.  
  
Ron looked at her, 'perfect' he thought. Kate was very pretty, she had light brown hair that looked like it had some blond in it at different lights, and she had hazel eyes that shone bright when Ron said, "Yes"  
  
"Really?" She asked. He nodded. "Ok, I'll meet you in the entrance hall at 8:00 on New Years Eve"  
  
"Ok," said Ron, who walked back to Gryffindor tower, much happier, as he walked strait through the common room, and the party, but not before noticing Hermione wasn't there. She wasn't anywhere in the common room at all, 'she must have gone to bed' he thought, and that's where he went, to his bed.  
  
As soon as Hermione saw Ron she looked up to see Harry looking at her concerned face, she looked at him questioningly, but he just shrugged, and went back to talking to Dean, Seamus, and Neville.  
  
Hermione got up and started to put all of her books, parchment, and quills away. She took it all up to her room, dumped it on her bed, and walked quickly back down the stairs, and right out of the common room. She walked down the hallway as fast as she could, without attracting too much attention. She didn't really want to talk to Ron, but she wanted to find him. She walked down the marble staircase, just in time to see Ron turn around and start talking to some girl. Hermione moved a little closer to hear them, and she just caught - ".would you like to go to the ball with me, if your not already going with someone." 'What?' thought Hermione, and then she heard Ron say "Yes"  
  
She didn't stay any longer; she immediately turned and started walking around the castle, not really wanting to go back to Gryffindor tower. She couldn't believe Ron was going with that girl, 'Why do I care so much, it's none of my business'  
  
She was brought out of her thoughts when someone called her name, "Hermione?" She turned around to see a boy walking toward her, he was a Ravenclaw prefect that Hermione had seen in a prefects meeting, but had never talked to. His name was David Marrow.  
  
"Yes," she said as she turned to face him.  
  
"Um, my name is David Marrow, I've seen you in our Prefect meetings, and in Charms, and I was wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me?"  
  
Hermione was in complete shock, but she quickly overcame that and said, "I'd love to."  
  
"Great, I'll meet you in the entrance hall at 8:00 on New Years Eve, bye." He said waving as he went, she smiled at him, and walked back to Gryffindor tower feeling very satisfied. She went strait up to her room, but not without looking to see if Ron was back yet, well, he wasn't in the common room, she noticed.  
  
Harry had a good time at the party, he talked to all of his not-so-close friends, they all laughed as all of the new things that the twins had invented were tested on unknowing victims, he but his two best friends out of his mind, for the night.  
  
He couldn't not think about them all night however, both had been looking at each other quite allot he noticed, and then Ron left. A minute later Hermione took her things upstairs, and left too. A little while later Ron came back with a smile on his face and walked up stairs, and no sooner than he was out of sight, Hermione came in with an identical satisfied smile on her face, and she too went to bet.  
  
"I missed something big" Harry said quietly to himself.  
Well that's that chapter, they all have dates! David is named after JK's baby! Congratulations to her! I hope you liked it! The ball will be soon, and it will be interesting, with a BIG R/Hr moment, I promise .well only if I get reviews! 


	12. Chapter 12: The New Years Ball

A/N: BIG R/Hr MOMENT!  
  
This chapter might be the longest so far, I hope you like it, It was so much fun to write!  
  
I'm thinking of changing the name of the story, I really just used 'More Than Just Friends' to get my story up faster, but I don't know what to call it.  
  
I'm sorry this took so long, but my computer wouldn't even turn on, I was going crazy! My computer still doesn't work, but I'm at my mom's work, so here's the next chapter. If my computer doesn't get fixed, I won't have another chapter until next Saturday.  
  
Thank you so much for reviewing! It really means allot to me, you have no idea!  
  
Chapter 12 The New Years Ball  
  
The next morning Harry got up to see an empty dormitory. He got up, got dressed, and went downstairs. A few people were still there, but Ron and Hermione weren't anywhere.  
  
"Pavarti," Harry said to Pavarti as she and Lavender came down the girl's staircase, giggling as usual. "Is Hermione in your room?"  
  
"Oh, no she got up early, she was in such a good mood" she said through more giggling.  
  
"Thanks" said Harry, looking curiously at Pavarti and Lavender, as he left to go down to the Great Hall. He really wanted to find out what happened last night that changed his friend's recent moods so drastically.  
  
When Harry reached the Great Hall, the sun shone bright in his eyes and he squinted. He had been up late the night before, and now he wasn't fully awake. The sky outside was completely clear, and a beautiful baby blue. Harry immediately spotted Ron and Hermione sitting right across from each other, not talking, but wearing incredibly smug looks on their faces.  
  
Harry walked over to them, and sat next to Ron, and began to eat. After a few minutes, Harry was done with his eggs, and looked between Ron and Hermione, who hadn't seemed to even notice him.  
  
"Good Morning" Harry said.  
  
"Good Morning, Harry" said Hermione, with her smug smile, like she knew something no one else did.  
  
"Morning" said Ron, perfectly cheerful.  
  
'This is weird, what happened?' Harry though.  
  
"Ok, who's going to tell me?" Harry asked, putting his fork down and crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Tell you what exactly?" Hermione said.  
  
"Tell me," Harry said, "What happened last night that that changed those horrible moods you two have been in since Halloween. Last night you both were sitting in the common room, by yourselves, pretending to study," Ron and Hermione both looked guilty. "Then suddenly Ron leaves, and then Hermione leaves, and then you come back and Hermione comes back, and you both have the exact same looks on your faces, like you've just found out something nobody knows, now please tell me what happened!"  
  
Ron and Hermione looked shocked at Harry's outburst, he was usually so quiet.  
  
"Well, I went out to get away from all that noise, it was driving me mad" Hermione said quickly. "And while I was out I met someone, and he.um.asked me to the ball."  
  
"WHAT?" said Ron a bit too loud? Both Harry and Hermione looked at him, and he avoided their eyes.  
  
"Well, that explains that, Ron" Harry prompted.  
  
"Well, I went out because of the noise too" Ron lied, "And I was walking through the entrance hall, and I met someone too, and she asked me to the ball."  
  
Harry was surprised that both his friends had gotten dates, the same night, at almost the same time. Ron was defiantly surprised that Hermione had a date, but the way he acted. But Hermione, Harry noticed, did not seem surprised that Ron had a date, in fact she immediately started to stare at her plate when Ron began to talk.  
  
"Really, so whom are you going with?" Harry asked both of them.  
  
"Well, her name is Kate Taylor, and she's in Hufflepuff and in out Herbology class." Said Ron slowly.  
  
"I'm going with David Marrow, he's a Ravenclaw prefect, and in our Charms class."  
  
The next few days went by very uneventful. Christmas came and went as it always did, and everyone was enjoying himself or herself. Soon it was December 31st, and the energy level in and around the castle was elevated, as people were getting ready for that evening, with high hopes and anticipation.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were all nervous about the upcoming event and tried to take their minds off of the coming evening by playing chess, and exploding snap, and Harry and Ron even joined Hermione in doing some homework for Charms.  
  
At 6:00, Hermione put down her quill, got her books and parchment and announced that she was going to get ready. Ron was happy to notice that she didn't take as much time as last year. The boys continued to do their homework, as they were almost finished, and when they were done they too went upstairs to get ready.  
  
Ron and Harry were the last one's to start getting ready and the first one's done. They went and sat in the common room, waiting for Hermione, who they would be walking down to the entrance hall with. They sat in silence, and slowly the common room filled with people, mostly boys, and all wearing different colored robes for the occasion.  
  
Ron didn't seem too nervous, but Harry was terrified. He was finally going with Cho, after he'd had a crush on her for 2 years, he didn't know what to do, so he passed. He didn't know if he could stand this night, just the thought of Cho made him think of Cedric Diggory, and that made him feel guilty. He knew he shouldn't blame himself, but he couldn't help it, he even had nightmares occasionally, just remembering the night of the third task the year before.  
  
Hermione went up to her room, where Lavender and Pavarti were already getting ready. They had done their hair, and now they were laying out their robes on their beds, and giggling. Hermione walked past them, rolled her eyes and went to take a shower.  
  
An hour later, Hermione had done her hair, and walked back in to her dormitory, Pavarti and Lavender were putting on their make-up, and still giggling. Hermione went over, pulled out her dress robes, and laid them on the bed, then she went to put her make-up on. Hermione didn't wear much make-up, just some blush, eye shadow, and lipstick, it wasn't anything compared to her roommates who were plastering thick layers of eye make-up on each other.  
  
When Hermione was done Pavarti and Lavender were already wearing their robes and giggling at each other in front of a tall stand up mirror in the corner. Pavarti was wearing pure white robes that looked almost glowed next to her dark skin, and her hair was down, strait, and very shinny. Lavender wore dress robes that were pale blue, and her blond hair was in curls that went down her back. Hermione, too, got into her dress robes at half past seven. When Lavender and Pavarti saw Hermione they giggled, for a change, louder than ever.  
  
Hermione's dress robes were pale pink, her hair was half way up, and she had diamond earrings, and a single diamond pendant necklace. She surveyed herself in the long mirror, she didn't think she looked bad at all, and judging by the uncontrollably grins on Lavender and Pavarti's faces reflected in the mirror, they agreed.  
  
"Oh, Hermione you look wonderful!" Pavarti and Lavender exclaimed.  
  
"Ron will pass out" Pavarti whispered to Lavender, which made them both giggle uncontrollably again.  
  
Five minutes later Hermione was walking down the stairs, she was the first girl ready, and every head turned in her direction. She blushed furiously, and walked over to Harry and Ron. Harry was smiling at her, but Ron was staring at her in amazement.  
  
"You look great, Hermione" said Harry, he turned to Ron, who was still speechless, hoping to get a response from him, but when he realized he was temporarily speechless he spoke again. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Ok," she said and the three of them walked to the Great Hall together.  
  
Harry walked in between Ron and Hermione. It took allot of effort for Harry to keep a strait face, because Ron was staring at Hermione and Hermione was staring at Ron, when they weren't looking and they didn't notice each other.  
  
They reached the Great Hall, and Kate Taylor, Ron's date, came over to him, and took his arm. She looked very pretty in robes that were turquoise and her hair was strait and shinny. Hermione spotted three girls giggling as they watched Kate approach Ron, and Harry saw Hermione scowl.  
  
Ron said 'bye' to Harry and Hermione and walked into the Great Hall with Kate. Next, David came over and he too took Hermione's arm, she said 'bye' to Harry and entered the hall. Harry waited a few minutes longer when Cho finally arrived. She looked stunning in silky, navy blue robes, and her dark hair was up and she had several silver bracelets on her wrists.  
  
"You look wonderful!" said Harry as she approached, a little too enthusiastically.  
  
"Thanks, you look good too." Said Cho blushing. He held out his arm for her, she took it and they entered the Great Hall.  
  
Upon entering, Harry was astounded by the decorations. The teachers went all out the Hall was bedecked with gold decorations, shinning fairy lights glittered above their heads in place of the usual candles. Even the sky seemed to be celebrating the evening, there seemed to be thousand of stars in the sky and there was a full moon that seemed to be brighter than ever. Seeing the moon, Harry couldn't help but think of his Professor from his third year, Remus Lupin, who was a werewolf.  
  
He and Cho took a seat at one of the round tables in the Hall, with Ron, Hermione, Kate, and David. The evening was just as it had been the night of the Yule Ball, there was a dance floor and the schedule went the same.  
  
After they were done eating, the dancing begun. David immediately asked Hermione to dance and they were one of the first one's on the dance floor. Ron glared at her and turned to Kate who looked very hopeful, and asked her to dance. She jumped up and they joined Hermione and David. Harry was a little nervous, but a minute later all three friends were dancing.  
  
Harry was extremely nervous while he and Cho danced slowly. He didn't think he could trust himself to look at her for too long, he was afraid his face would turn into a tomato. He looked around at the rest of the people dancing. Fred and a Ravenclaw seventh year were dancing extremely fast considering it was a slow song. Ginny and her date, Colin Creevy were dancing and Professors Sinistra and Snape were dancing together.  
  
The song ended, and Harry and Cho decided to sit down. Meanwhile, Ron was dancing with Kate, who was completely wrapped up in talking about Ron and his perfect Quidditch skills. And Hermione and David were talking about classes.  
  
A few hours passed and the news that there would be muggle fireworks at midnight electrified the moods of all of the students.  
  
Harry and Cho danced a few more songs, but the same thing kept interrupting their thoughts, and that was Cedric. They didn't talk for a long time, but finally Cho touched on the subject that had been avoiding.  
  
"Harry." She started cautiously. "I know were both thinking the same thing, and I don't think we can do this anymore."  
  
Harry didn't want to admit it, but she was right, they wouldn't work out, too much had happened. "Your right."  
  
"Will you walk me to my common room?" she asked.  
  
"Sure" he answered and they walked out of the hall silently.  
  
They reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room and Cho turned to Harry. "I really did have a good time tonight, Harry," she said.  
  
"I had a good time too" said Harry feeling as though he had ruined her evening. "Well, goodnight" he said, and he turned to leave. He had turned around and was about to walk away, when Cho called him.  
  
"Harry, wait" she said, he turned to face her, and she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you"  
  
It was almost midnight as Harry walked back to the Great Hall, he was in a daze, Cho Chang had just kissed him.  
  
He entered the common room, not caring about anything else, but what had just happened. He walked past the people dancing and spotted Ron sitting alone, glaring at Hermione. This time Harry actually laughed out loud at the sight of him, and tried, but failed to stop as he approached the table Ron was sitting at.  
  
"What on earth could possibly be so funny?" Ron asked listlessly.  
  
"Just that, that look your giving Hermione looks awfully familiar." Said Harry.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's just like last year, let me ask you something, where's Kate?" Harry said smiling.  
  
"Oh, I dunno, she left, and what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well last year your date left because you were staring at Hermione then too."  
  
"Shut up, Harry"  
  
Harry sat for a while, he noticed Hermoine glance at Ron at least as much as he was looking at her, and then she and David disappeared. Ron noticed too, and this put him in a worst mood so he decided he needed some fresh air.  
  
It was less than 5 minutes till midnight and Harry decided to go and find Ron. He walked out onto the grounds as the students began to gather to watch the fireworks show over the lake, he walked around the castle and stopped dead a little ways away from everyone else, who were all counting down to midnight. He stopped because he saw something that made him nearly faint.  
  
Hermione and David had been talking and dancing all night. Hermione saw Harry and Cho leave. She saw Kate get a little upset and go join the three girls she saw in the entrance hall. She saw Harry and Ron talking a little bit later. She wasn't paying too much attention to David who was caring the conversation; she wanted to know what was happening with her two best friends, especially Ron. David seemed to notice her lack of interest and said. "Well you know I'm getting pretty tired, why don't we sit down?"  
  
"Ok" said Hermione, and she followed him to a table just off the dance floor. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Hermione scanned the crowd for any signs of Ron. Just then a girl came over to their table and asked David to dance.  
  
"Do you mind?" he asked Hermione.  
  
"No, of course not" she replied.  
  
He turned to leave, but before he did he leaned in close to Hermione and said, "He went outside" and grinning he walked away with the girl.  
  
Hermione got up and she too went out onto the grounds. She wanted to talk to Ron, and ask him about Kate, but she couldn't find him. She sat down on a bench a little ways away from where the rest of the school was gathering to watch the fireworks.  
  
'What happened?' she thought to herself, 'What did David mean?' She was afraid of the answer, and tried not to comprehend his meaning. She was so deep in thought; she didn't even notice someone walking toward her until they spoke, which made her jump.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" It was Ron.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking, you want to sit down?" she asked.  
  
"Ok" He sat down. "What happened to David?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, he was dancing with some girl when I left. Where's Kate?"  
  
"Oh, she left to go talk to her friends." He said, he didn't want to tell her the real reason she'd left and about the fight they'd had.  
  
"Sorry" said Hermione  
  
"It's ok, she wasn't very fun, I mean she was so nice, but all she talked about was Quidditch."  
  
"You love Quidditch" Hermione said surprised.  
  
"I know, I didn't think I could get sick of it!"  
  
They sat for a few minutes in silence, and then they heard the whole crowd speaking.  
  
"It's almost midnight." Hermione said flatly.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron.  
  
".10."  
  
".9."  
  
".8."  
  
Hermione stood up. "Where are you going?" Ron asked her.  
  
".7."  
  
"I'm freezing." She said simply.  
  
".6."  
  
"Here," said Ron, and he held out his cloak for her to put on, "Don't go."  
  
".5."  
  
"Ok, thanks" she put it on, but neither one of them sat back down, they just stood there looking at each other.  
  
".4."  
  
".3."  
  
".2."  
  
".1."  
  
"Happy Ne - " the crowd was shouting, but neither Ron nor Hermione heard much else. At the exact same time, both have them stepped forward and as and they kissed.  
  
They kissed for longer than seemed to be necessary, and finally Ron pulled away first. They were both shocked; they didn't know what to, so they ran. Hermione ran one way and Ron the other. She ran right up to Gryffindor tower, and luckily ran into no one.  
  
Ron went back through the Great Hall, not looking where he was going, and ran into a stunned Harry, who was staring, not moving, not blinking at the spot Ron and Hermione had just been. Ron knew what he was thinking, and not wanting to explain, he tried to get away from Harry, but that didn't work out.  
  
"What.What.What.was that?!?" said Harry running to catch up with Ron and standing in front of him.  
  
"I dunno" said Ron, side stepping Harry and continuing on down the corridor, Harry followed him all the way up to their dormitory, still shocked and asking questions.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know what happened, Harry" Ron yelled at Harry.  
  
He walked over to his bed, where his cloak was folded neatly, and there was a note on it.  
  
'Thanks, Ron'  
  
So did you like it? Did you hate it? I liked it, but if you didn't, I want to know. Well, maybe not, only if you liked it, LOL.  
  
Anyway, you think things are finally going with them, maybe! You think they are finally going to get together, you'll have to wait and see! You think that was a good thing, I don't know!  
  
Next chapter, Awkwardness! 


	13. Chapter 13: Awkwardness

This chapter is just transition, but the next has allot more adventure!  
  
Chapter 13 Awkwardness  
  
The next morning Harry woke up and late, but even at the late hour most students were still asleep. Harry looked around and saw that the hangings around Ron's bed were closed, and Dean, Seamus, and Neville were all still asleep. It took Harry a minute to remember what had happened the night before, but when he did, he couldn't help but smile as he got ready to go down to breakfast.  
  
When Harry reached the Great Hall, he was surprised to see Ron sitting there. He looked like he hadn't slept and he wasn't eating, He also wasn't alone. Next to him was a very frustrated looking Ginny and next to her was an equally tired looking Hermione.  
  
Harry walked up to them and sat across from Ginny. Upon closer examination it seemed Ginny had tried to get them to talk and they wouldn't and now she was getting very angry with them. When Harry sat down across from her, she looked up at him, with an exasperated look.  
  
Harry looked at each one of them in turn and said "Good morning," very cheerfully to no one in particular, neither Ron nor Hermione answered, but Ginny snorted. Harry began to eat, and a few minutes later Ron got up and walked off without a word. Hermione who hadn't looked up at all watched him leave the Great Hall, and then turned back to Harry and Ginny, she looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn't.  
  
"Well, I guess I could be doing some homework." Said Ginny, and she stormed out of the Great Hall. As soon as she was out of earshot, Hermione moved over to sit across from Harry.  
  
"Harry," Hermione began quietly, "Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Of course" said Harry, thinking she was going to tell him about the kiss.  
  
"Do you promise not to tell anyone, especially Ron." She said nervously.  
  
"Sure, you can tell me anything, Hermione, and I won't tell anyone." Said Harry now very curious.  
  
"Well. I think, no, I know I like Ron." Hermione said so quietly, Harry almost missed it.  
  
Harry smiled, "I know, but how did you find out?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'I know'?" she asked.  
  
"Well it was pretty obvious, I knew you liked each other." Harry said in Hermione's usual matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Well, I really found out from Viktor." She said quietly.  
  
"What does Krum have to do with anything?"  
  
"I guess I'll tell you the whole story. I went to Viktor's house over the summer, and all I did was talk about Ron, and he asked me about it, and told me that it sounded like I liked him, and I thought about it, and I realized it was true. At first I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't like my best friend, but." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"But what?" Harry asked eagerly.  
  
"Last night, Ron and I."  
  
"I know"  
  
"What? You know? Did Ron tell you?" she said sounding very urgent all of a sudden.  
  
"No. I.um.saw you. Ron wouldn't talk about it at all."  
  
"You saw us?" Hermione said leaning back, looking terrified.  
  
"It's OK, I don't think anyone else saw you."  
  
This news seemed to calm Hermione down, but she still looked nervous. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"Well, I know you won't like what I'm going to say, but you should tell him." "Your right. I didn't like that." She said and she got up and walked quickly out of the Great Hall, and left Harry, still smiling.  
  
Harry left the Great Hall a few minutes later, and was walking back to Gryffindor tower, when he saw Ron. He ran up to him, and tried to get him to talk.  
  
"Where'd you go?"  
  
"Um.nowhere." Ron said simply.  
  
"So." Harry prompted, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Ron stopped dead in the middle of the corridor, and looked Harry right in the eye, "No" he said, before entering Gryffindor tower.  
  
'What am I going to do?' Harry asked himself, as he followed Ron inside.  
  
A few days later the rest of the school returned, though most of them had stayed to attend the ball, and classes started again. But Ron and Hermione still hadn't spoken.  
  
Harry never realized how much of a difference their behavior was compared to any other time before. They had never been like this, just not talking, not like they were mad, but just not friends. It was very nerve racking for Harry, and he didn't like it at all. Harry was really starting to miss their fights.  
  
Harry also never realized how much their fight's blended in with everyone's regular schedules. Many people would come up to Harry in the Gryffindor common room, and ask him about them, most people he didn't even know. Harry had no idea what he was going to do.  
  
Not only were Ron and Hermione acting very distant from each other, but from everyone else, including Harry. They hardly spoke to him, either. There seemed to be only one other person who had almost the same problem as Harry, and that was Ginny. Since she was Ron's sister, she too, seemed concerned with Ron's unusual behavior, and thought they were his brothers, Fred and George weren't any help. Because of all this Harry found himself spending more time with Ginny, and they were becoming friends.  
  
Most days you could find Ron sitting in one corner of the common room, Hermione in another, or the library, where she spent most of her time. Harry and Ginny were usually sitting in some neutral spot, doing homework or discussing how to get Ron and Hermione to talk to each other.  
  
Harry hadn't told Ginny what Hermione had told him on January 1st, or about the kiss, but she, like most of the school, knew they liked each other.  
  
"Harry, I'm going mad!" Ginny said one Thursday night while they were in their usual routine, sitting between Ron and Hermione doing homework. Ginny threw down her quill, and threw her hands in the air in frustration. "We've got to do something."  
  
"What?" Harry asked dully, the same way he answered every time Ginny got determined.  
  
"Well, maybe there's some way we could force them to talk, even if it's not anything, just talking."  
  
"How are we going to do that?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know.this is hopeless! We need to lock them in the broom closet or something."  
  
Harry laughed at Ginny's suggestion, and noticed two people, two identical people approaching them.  
  
"Hey Gin." Said Fred to Ginny then they turned to Harry. "Harry we've got practice this weekend, and our next game is in 3 weeks, the Saturday before Valentines Day"  
  
"Who do we play?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ravenclaw," said George, then he spotted Katie and he and George said they had to leave.  
  
'Ravenclaw' Harry thought. 'Cho.'  
  
About two hours later, Harry went up to bed. He and Ginny were the only one's still up, so about 12:00 they each went to their separate rooms. Ron and Hermione had each gone to bed, only a little while before.  
  
Harry went up into his room to find all of his roommates sleeping, well three of them were Ron had the hangings around his bed closed, and he couldn't tell if he was awake or not.  
  
After Harry changed his clothes, he got into bed and almost immediately fell asleep.  
  
It seemed like only a few minutes when someone shook Harry awake.  
  
"Wha - " Harry asked confused. It was Ron. Harry looked over at his alarm clock after he put on his glasses; it was 2:30 a.m.  
  
"Harry, hurry, come here." Ron said urgently. He ran over to the window, and Harry followed him and looked out. "Look right there, they came back."  
  
Harry squinted into the darkness; he could see a shadow moving into the forbidden forest.  
  
"What is that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think it's people, they've been here almost every night, since last year."  
  
"Is that the same thing you saw last year?" Harry asked turning to Ron.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, "I've stayed up almost every night to see if they came back."  
  
"We need to tell Dumbledore about this again, and we should go now."  
  
"But it's the middle of the night."  
  
"I know, but what if it's." Harry trailed off. They were both thinking the same thing.  
  
"Well, your scar hasn't been hurting, so I don't think its Voldemort." Ron said plainly.  
  
"OK," said Harry looking back at the window. "We'll tell him in the morning."  
  
Both Harry and Ron got into their beds, but didn't go to sleep for a while. Maybe it wasn't Voldemort, but it could be someone connected with him, a Death Eater, maybe.  
  
'Wait,' Harry thought, sitting strait up in bed, 'Ron said Voldemort's name'  
The next morning Ron and Harry got up very early inspire of their late bedtime. They walked into the common room, and there was only one person in there, it was Hermione. Hermione was half hidden behind a stack of books, reading a huge bright blue book, entitled 'Advanced Arithmancy anything and everything you could possibly want to know about Arithmancy, and more'  
  
Harry decided that Hermione should know about what Ron had seen, even if Ron didn't want to tell her, she was just as much a part of the 'save the world routine,' as he and Ron were after all.  
  
Harry didn't think Ron would really object, but he decided to ask her, before asking him anyway.  
  
"Hermione." Harry said cautiously, she looked like she was near a nervous break down.  
  
"What? Oh Harry." She said jumping a few feet in the air, she hadn't noticed that anyone else was up yet.  
  
Harry looked over at Ron, who was glaring at him, telling him not to tell her, but he ignored it and spoke again. "We need to tell you something." He said in a serious tone. Well, last night, Ron and I saw something." Hermione looked confused. "Ron woke me up and we looked out of the window and we saw someone out there by the forest."  
  
Hermione looked stunned. "Just like before?" she asked Ron, though she didn't look at him, all he did was nod.  
  
"You need to tell Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said.  
  
"Were going right now." Said Harry; "Do you want to come with us?" He asked before Ron could stop him.  
  
"Yeah," she said. She got up and they walked to the Great Hall, where they hoped to find Dumbledore, and they did.  
  
They walked up to him, where he was eating breakfast at the teacher's table.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore -" Harry began and he told him the whole story.  
  
"Well, you say this has happened many times before, I'll look into it, I'd better let the Order know, thank you for telling me." He said and he left in a hurry, to go send some owls, but they all got the impression that he was worried.  
  
"Well, I'm going up to the Astronomy tower tonight to see if they come back." Said Ron as they walked back to the common room.  
  
"I'm coming too, and we can take the invisibility cloak."  
  
"Wait, you saw Dumbledore, he looked worried, it's too dangerous to get involved." Hermione said looking nervous.  
  
"I didn't think you were afraid of anything, Hermione." Said Ron, failing to suppress a grin.  
  
"I'm not, its just.I'm coming too." Hermione said determinedly, sticking her chin in the air. "Snickerdoodle" she said as she walked into the common room, Ron followed.  
  
'Well, It's not a closet, but it's working' Harry thought as he too followed, smiling.  
  
Next chapter more adventure! Thanks for reading, and please review. 


	14. Chapter 14: Nighttime Expeditions

Last time I put up a chapter, I couldn't write thanks to the reviewers, sorry. I'm going to now though, because you really don't know how much I appreciate it! I'm writing to you no matter what chapter you reviewed.  
  
Thanks TO: BABYSTINCKBREATH- It's finally here, and I'm glad you wanted me to come back so much!; TEARS FORM THE MOON-I still LOVE your story, thanks for the reviews, I'm so happy you are reading; TO: CHRISTA-Thanks for reviewing, it's just weird because every time Harry or anyone says Voldemort around Ron he always wants them to call him You-Know-Who; TO: RYU- NO-NEKO-I'm glad you like the story, and thanks for the review! TO: CARIEL- I know I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'm and horrible speller and horrible at grammar! Sorry! Thanks for the review! TO: COFFEEPLEAZE- Thanks for all of your reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! TO: MEGAN-Was your caps lock on or were you just really excited, I'll go with excited, either way thanks for reading and reviewing! TO: CURLSOFGOLD- That's one of my favorite parts of Ron and Hermione's relationship, they're always embarrassed, and lots more embarrassment to come, thanks for the review! TO: LIGHTPRINCESS-YES! Ron and Hermione together forever! I agree about the fics, when I do venture to the dark side (H/Hr) the fics aren't very good. Maybe it's the lack of realism, because like I said - Ron and Hermione together forever! Or maybe it's just the fact that R/Hr shippers are more dedicated to their ship, either way, thanks! TO: MAGICWATERMELON-I hope you read and found out that everything turned out okay, thanks for the review! TO: SnWfLaKeSwEeTy-sorry it took me so long to review, but my computer wouldn't even turn on, all fixed now though! Thanks for the review! TO: SARAH-from now on I'm going to try to post faster, but this next part is going to be hard to write! TO: HI-What? I'm going to take that as a complement! TO: CHICKADEE-More R/Hr to come, but it wont be all at once. TO: SWEETPOET2003:Thanks for the review, I love Dobby too, and thanks for saying it's like the 5th book will be, that REALLY means a lot to me! TO: ALAYNA- thanks for the review and thanks for reading! TO: HERMANDRON4EVER- Thanks for reading and reviewing! TO: ANN-Thanks for reading and reviewing, glad you liked it! TO: SEAN SZAMA-One of my favorite authors thanks for the reviews. TO: HERMIONE CLINE-Thanks for the review and I'm glad you were reading, Heather!  
  
And a special thanks to those of you who have this story on their favorites lists, that really means a lot to me: HermioneWeasley, lightprincess, LadyGarurumon12, hermandron4ever, norfintrollgirl!  
  
And to all of my reviewers, this is a transition chapter, the next chapter will have more excitement, but it might take a while to come up. The next chapter might be the most important one for 5th year!  
  
Sorry this took so long to get up, but my computer wouldn't run my disk! (Don't ask, b/c I don't know)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, It's all JK. Well, I do own my own copy of the books, and my computer, but I just barrow the characters!  
  
Chapter 14 Nighttime Expeditions  
  
That night, at about 1:30 Harry, Ron, and Hermione met in the Gryffindor common room. Harry brought the invisibility cloak and the Maurders Map. The three of them got under the cloak, and checked the map, before leaving for the Astronomy tower.  
  
They crept quietly through the portrait hole without waking the Fat Lady. It seemed like hours walking through the deserted corridors of Hogwarts. The shadows were very spooky and they could hear what sounded like whispering coming from different rooms.  
  
They reached the Astronomy tower 25 minutes later and finally took the cloak off. They each got a chair and went to sit in front of the huge windows that lined the tower for their midnight star gazing classes.  
  
They sat there for what seemed like hours thought it was only about 20 minutes until they finally saw something.  
  
The awkwardness between the group was coming back like it had never left. Harry tried to concentrate on the shadowy grounds and not the tension building in the room, so he paced. He walked silently in the back of the room, every once in a while glancing at Ron and Hermione, or out of the window, but no one spoke until.  
  
"Look" Hermione said leaning closer to the window, "Look, what's that?"  
  
Harry walked quickly back over to the window and he and Ron peered out and could make out the shadowy figures of three people in long black cloaks. The three people were walking on the out skirts of the forest, toward Hagrid's cabin.  
  
"What are they doing?" Harry asked, squinting as the dark shapes got smaller.  
  
"I don't know, but they are headed for Hagrid's, I hope he's OK." Said Ron  
  
"What are we going to do? What if they do something to him!" Hermione squealed anxiously.  
  
"We've got to go tell him they're there, he could be in danger" said Harry. Ron and Hermione had already headed toward the door, Ron grabbed the Invisibility cloak, and they all got under it.  
  
Once they reached the front doors, as quietly as they could they opened them and peered around in the direction of Hagrid's cabin. They couldn't see any lights on in the windows, and they couldn't see any of the three figures that had been walking around a few moments before.  
  
They opened the doors just enough for all three of them to squeeze out, light from the Entrance Hall illuminated the grass, but only for a second, they closed the door quickly and made there way toward the game keepers cabin.  
  
They reached the front door, and Harry whispered, "I don't want to wake him up, what if it was nothing"  
  
"Look in the window, Ron, you're the tallest, and see if he's asleep." Said Hermione, looking nervous.  
  
Ron took off the cloak and walked up to the window and looked in. It was very dark inside. The first thing Ron saw was Fang, asleep on the floor, in front of the faint glowing fire. Ron looked around to Hagrid's bed and he saw him asleep, he looked fine. There was no one else in there with him, ready to curse him or anything. Ron shrugged, and turned to the spot where he could only assume Harry and Hermione were, and said, very quietly, "Nothing, he's fine"  
  
Harry held the cloak up so Ron could go under it as well. They all decided there was nothing they really could do so they thought they would go back up to the castle. They turned to go, but at that moment they all stopped dead.  
  
A branch from a tree suddenly snapped, and it sounded like a gunshot. They froze and listened, they could hear voices, one in particular, Harry recognized all too well.  
  
"You idiot! Do you want to wake the whole castle?"  
  
"I'm so sorry my lord, it won't happen again, it was an accident."  
  
All three of them recognized the second voice. They listened very hard, but couldn't make out what they were saying; they were walking away, into the forest.  
  
Without even discussing anything, all three of them turned, and as quietly as they could, followed the voices into the forest.  
  
It really only dawned on them that they were actually going into the forest once they were right at the edge of the 40 foot tall trees. Ron, all of a sudden, wasn't too keen to continue he thought about his last experiences in the forest, but went along all the same.  
  
Every once in a while they would hear feet crushing the light frost that covered the ground, or they would see one black cloak go around a tree that they could follow.  
  
They walked silently through the trees for almost 10 minutes, the farthest any of them had ever been into the forest. The trees thickened, and though the moon was bright, they could barely see where they were going.  
  
They reached a small clearing, and one of the three people pulled off their hoods in frustration. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all gasped at whom they saw. It was Lucious Malfoy. Luckily he was too busy telling one of the other men off to pay attention to the trio's very audible surprise.  
  
"Wormtail, you idiot!"  
  
"Calm down, and put your hood back on, someone may be watching, and don't use any names." Ordered the third voice.  
  
"Yes, master" Lucius responded.  
  
"Now, how long have you been monitoring the castle?" Voldemort began, in a much calmer voice.  
  
"Months," said Lucius in an extremely annoyed voice.  
  
".and nothing?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Nothing" said Lucius.  
  
Neither Harry, Ron, nor Hermione had a clue as to what they were talking about, but they listened hard to make sure they didn't miss a word.  
  
"Well, very well. Have you contacted everyone? Are they ready?" Voldemort inquired of Lucius.  
  
"I have been in touch with most," Lucius began "all but a few, whom I plan to contact this week." He added hastily, under what Harry could only assume was a horrible look from Voldemort from under his cloak.  
  
"Very well, of the one's you have contacted, are they ready for the up coming year? This year will be very eventful, indeed." Voldemort said with a mocking tone in his voice.  
  
"They are ready, my lord, and most willing, especially for the attack. The plans are going very smoothly, so far. I predict your brilliant plan will be most successful, master"  
  
"Good. Well, I believe we are done here. We should leave, this place is very insecure, anyone could be listening."  
  
The three of them began walking, very slowly trying not to make a sound, toward the depths of the forest. Harry immediately followed, but that was a big mistake, he hadn't walked three steps when he too, stepped on a branch from a tree and the crack echoed through the still night sky.  
CLIFFHANGER! (I do love those)  
  
You know something that really makes me mad; when I re-read chapters that I have already put up and I find lots of errors! I HATE THAT! I know, I'm a horrible speller and I'm horrible at grammar. I'm sorry for all of the mistakes.  
  
Preview for the next chapter: The major death JK talked about! (And I'm really upset about it! I'm going to cry!) Old characters return -Bane, Firenze, and Ronan. Mr. Weasley's car returns and Harry finally uses the Phoenix!  
  
More than half of this chapter was just the author's note!  
  
Thanks for reading and please review! 


	15. Chapter 15: A Night of Adventures

OMG! I'm really about to cry! You are the best reviewers in the world! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! YOU ARE THE GREATEST! I got more reviews for that last chapter that any other, by far! Thank you.  
  
.And I know it's a poor way to repay all of you by taking so long to update, but it's finally here. I just blame it on finals at school, Internet not working, and writers block all at once.  
  
This is probably the most important chapter of the whole story, well, fifth year. Please read and review. The chapters will be coming a lot faster now. I think there are 3 chapters after this until the summer. And I WILL have those finished by June 21st.  
  
Chapter 15 A Night of Adventures  
  
The sound of the branch echoed through the trees, and all 6 of the people in the forest froze in their spots.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Yes, master, maybe we should investigate"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to go, causing a lot more noise, but it didn't matter now, they had to get away - fast.  
  
Luicus Malfoy began sending spells through the trees. "Stupefy," he shouted. The trio dodged most of them, but one hit Hermione, and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron turned around and ran to her. Harry turned around and went after them.  
  
Hermione lay on the ground completely still; she looked like she was asleep.  
  
"We've got to get out of here!" Harry said.  
  
"OK, but what do we do? We can't leave her here."  
  
"Let's carry her." Harry suggested, and he began to lift her feet off the ground, and Ron picked her up under her arms.  
  
It was very slow work Hermione was very light, but maneuvering between the trees to keep out of sight and walking on the uneven ground was hard. The spells still shot through the trees as Voldemort and the Death Eaters approached.  
  
A low rumbling noise echoed through the trees, which made Harry and Ron stop dead. Suddenly a blazing light shone on them, and they could hear leaves crunching, and branches breaking, and the motor of a car. It was Mr. Weasley's Ford Anglia that Harry and Ron had driven to Hogwarts 3 years ago. And just like when they were surrounded by the giant spiders in their second year, the car had come to save the day.  
  
It pulled up next to them and all the doors opened. They laid Hermione in the back and Ron and Harry jumped in and they drove away even before Ron could touch anything. The car seemed to know they were in danger, and hadn't waited for Ron to start driving.  
  
They rumbled through the thick trees, but before they could get very far, yet another spell sent by Lucius Malfoy hit them, and the whole car froze. Harry and Ron didn't realize what had happened before the Death Eaters were upon them. They tried to get out and pick up Hermione again, but it was too late.  
  
Harry felt groggy. He slowly opened his eyes, his glasses had been removed, but he could tell he was in the forest and was tied to two other people. He turned his head to the right and could make out red hair.  
  
"Ron?" he whispered.  
  
"Yeah" said Ron.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know, but this isn't good, Voldemort, Petigrew, and Malfoy are all talking over there, but they took your glasses, so I guess you can't see them."  
  
Harry turned his head to where Ron had indicated, and saw blurry outlines of three people. Harry then turned to his other side and saw Hermione, her head trooped down on her chest.  
  
"Is Hermione OK?" Harry asked Ron uncertainly.  
  
"I don't know; she hasn't woken up." Ron said very solemnly.  
  
At that point Petigrew walked over from the group and began to untie Hermione from the two boys, once he was done he started to drag her a little ways away.  
  
"What are you doing to her?" Ron asked him. He didn't answer.  
  
He sat Hermione up against the trunk of a tree, and pointed his wand at her. Ron struggled against the ties restraining him.  
  
"Leave her alone!" He yelled at Petigrew.  
  
They couldn't hear what Petigrew said when he pointed his wand at Hermione, but a second later she opened her eyes and sat up on her own. Petigrew tied her to the tree with his wand and walked over to Harry and put his glasses on his face. Harry looked into the watery blue eyes of the person who had betrayed his parents. Petigrew them walked back to Voldemort and Lucius. They spoke for a moment, and then Voldemort strode over to them.  
  
"Well, well, well." He began, with a mock look of disapproval. Harry's scar burned, but he ignored it, and glared at Voldemort as he continued to speak  
  
"What do we have here, some eavesdroppers. And not just any, we have not only Harry Potter, but also his two best friends, who incidentally have helped him escape from me over the past few years, how convenient.  
  
"Lucius has been kind enough to tell me some of the story's of your activities at Hogwarts, and how you three have taken it upon yourself to defeat me." He ended with an amused tone in his voice.  
  
"Stand him up" He ordered Petigrew. Petigrew walked over to Harry and untied him. He pulled Harry up, and shoved him toward his enemy, the one person who had done all of this. It all came back to him; he was the reason for all of the tragedy in everyone's lives. It was all him, and now he stood in front of Harry as he did in his fourth year, but this time, Harry was not going to get away from him without causing some damage.  
  
"Well, we meet again, and this time there are no shadows for you to hide behind, and I will finally get to commit the murder I have been waiting for, for almost 15 years." Voldemort sounded satisfied, he thought he would finally get rid of the thorn that had been in his side for years.  
  
"So, Potter, any last words?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Just one" Harry responded. The whole time Voldemort had been talking, Harry had his hand in his pocket, reaching for the Phoenix. He held it tight in his hand and said out loud, "Phenoixius"  
  
"What?" Voldemort said, but he didn't have to wait for the answer to his unfinished question.  
  
A second later a flash of scarlet light illuminated everything around them and they had to squint it was so bright.  
  
The light faded away to reveal Hagrid standing there, his crossbow in his arms and Fang, his Boarhound, at his heels. The Phoenix is used like a port key. Hagrid aimed the crossbow right at the three cloaked men, and they raised their wands.  
  
While Voldemort was distracted for the moment, Harry took the opportunity to grab his, Ron and Hermione's wands that were all lying on the ground a short distance away.  
  
Harry ran over to Ron and untied him and gave him his wand. Then they both ran over to Hermione and untied her. Meanwhile Hagrid, though it looked like he had the situation in control, he was in trouble.  
  
The shock of Hagrid arriving was soon wearing off, and now the Death Eaters were ready.  
  
"Crucio!' all three of them yelled together.  
  
Hagrid fell to the ground, screaming, writhing with pain.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned around and couldn't believe what they were seeing. They didn't know what to do, they couldn't do anything, and they needed help.  
  
And help came, once again. At least a dozen centaurs came galloping into the clearing, and since it was so sudden, the Death Eaters were caught off guard. They nearly trampled Hagrid.  
  
Voldemort, Lucius, and Wormtail had no choice, but to flee. They ran, and ran until they were out of sight.  
  
The centaurs came over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and one of them asked if they were all right, and Harry recognized him to be Firenze, who had saved him in his first year. Ronan and Bane were there also.  
  
After reassuring the centaurs that they were OK, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked over to Hagrid. The three curses had done a lot of damage, Hagrid wasn't dead, but he was unconscious.  
  
"You'd had better get him up to the school." Said Firenze.  
  
"Yea," said Harry, nodding and looking shocked, "How do we?"  
  
Hermione grabbed Harry wand from his hand and said "Wingardium Leviosa" and Hagrid slowly levitated, Hermione handed Harry his wand. She looked like she was going to cry, and she didn't want to float Hagrid all the way back to the castle.  
  
"I will walk you to the edge of the forest." Said Firenze, and the four of them waked up to the school, with Hagrid levitating in front of them.  
  
They walked for nearly ten minutes, before Harry asked something that was bugging him.  
  
"Um, Firenze," he began, "How did you know where we were?"  
  
"There have been many movements in the stars lately, there will be much danger soon."  
  
'Hmmm' thought Harry, and then he remembered what Hagrid had said when they first met the centaurs. "Never try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy star-gazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon"  
  
They reached the castle a few minutes later, after leaving Firenze at the edge of the forest.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Figg all came running into the entrance hall to meet them.  
  
Not really an ending, but hey. Please review and again I'm really sorry for the wait!  
  
Thanks for reading! 


	16. Chapter 16: Afterthoughts

I was going to kill Hagrid, but I just couldn't. Please read author's note at the bottom.and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 16 Afterthoughts  
  
When Harry, Ron and Hermione reached the Entrance Hall, they were met by Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Figg.  
  
"What happened?" professor McGonagall immediately asked upon reaching the three Gryffindors and Hagrid, who was still hanging loosely in mid-air.  
  
Harry didn't ask how they knew that something had indeed happened on the grounds that night he just said, "There's no time for that now," Harry said with urgency in his voice, and such a commanding tone that made Ron, Hermione and all the professors listen immediately. "We need to get Hagrid to the Hospital wing, quick" Harry started to walk briskly down the corridor, followed by the professors, and Ron and Hermione.  
  
Hermione had been silent the whole time and was now on the verge of tears.  
  
They entered the hospital wing, and professor McGonagall went to fetch Madame Pomfrey. They returned a minute later and, Madame Pomfrey wearing a dressing gown and her hair up in a net.  
  
Harry Moved Hagrid with his wand on to the bed, nearest the door, and Madame Pomfrey examined him.  
  
After a quarter of an hour of sitting in silence, Madame Pomfrey spoke. "Well.there is nothing we can do for him now. We will just have to wait and see what happens. He is just unconscious now. He could wake up in a few minutes or it could be days or months. There is nothing I can do, Headmaster."  
  
"Well, alright if you say so, Poppy." Dumbledore replied and then he turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione who were all seated close together on a bed nearby. "I would like you to come to my office, Harry, it won't take long." Harry looked into the usually sparkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore, but they were not sparkling this time. He didn't look like himself; he looked worried. Then Dumbledore's gaze shifted from Harry to Hermione.  
  
Hermione had silent tears streaming down her face, and was leaning on Ron's shoulder. Harry would have found this amusing, in Ron and Hermione's current situation, but since it wasn't really a time to be laughing, he kept his mouth shut.  
  
As Dumbledore looked at Hermione, she tried to hide the tears, and hastily wiped them away. "Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, you may go up to Gryffindor tower." He said sympathetically to them.  
  
They all departed. Harry followed the professors up to Dumbledore's office and Ron and Hermione made their way up to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Once they reached the stone Gargoyle that blocked the secret entrance to Dumbledore's office, did the full impact of what had happened hit Harry. Hagrid had nearly died, and it was all his fault. He didn't have time to dwell on this, thought they had entered the circular room and Dumbledore had asked them all to sit down.  
  
"Now, Harry, I want you to tell me what happened tonight." Said Dumbledore, very calmly from the other side of his desk.  
  
Harry explained how he, Ron and Hermione had gone up to the Astronomy tower to look and see if the cloaked men were there again. How they did see them, three of them, and how they thought Hagrid might be in trouble. He told them about over hearing Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, and Wormtail plotting a terrible attack, and about how they tried to escape. When he got to the part about Hagrid, guilt washed over him and he felt ashamed, but he tried not to show it and he continued, up until they had met the centaurs and had reached the castle.  
  
Once Harry was done telling his story, everyone sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"Are you certain of what you heard, about the attack, I mean, Harry?"  
  
"Positive." Said Harry firmly, but he was also curious. Professor Dumbledore motioned for Professor Figg to come up to his desk, she did, and he told her something in her ear that Harry couldn't hear. She took her seat and the silence filled the room again.  
  
"Very well.you may go, Harry. I trust you'll want some sleep, after all you've been through tonight."  
  
"Professor-," Harry began, but he stopped himself, and left the office.  
  
Ron and Hermione had walked back to Gryffindor tower in complete silence, except for Hermione trying to stifle her now more rapid and audible tears. Ron didn't know what to do.  
  
"What are you doing out at this time of night?" the fat lady asked keenly as they approached. When they drew closer, however, the fat lady's keen tone turned to worry, she had spotted Hermione. "What's wrong, dear?" she asked, Hermione just whaled a little louder, and Ron walked up next to her and said, "Butterfly wings"  
  
The portrait hole swung forward and Hermione dashed in and collapsed on the sofa in front of the fire.  
  
Ron walked around behind her, but he couldn't stand it for long. He walked over and sat next to her. She immediately through her arms around him, and broke down completely. A vision of their third year flashed through Ron's mind as Hermione held on to him very tightly.  
  
They sat there for a very long time, Hermione just crying and Ron staring into the fire. Harry came back some time later, but walked past them, as if he couldn't see them.  
  
Some time later, Hermione had fallen asleep, and Ron took her upstairs to her dormitory. He laid her on her bed, and had an urge to lay with her, so if she woke, he could comfort her again. Ron pulled her blanket over her, and just looked at her for the longest time.  
  
Ron walked slowly to the 5th years dormitory, not knowing why it had taken so long to finally get to bed.  
  
The next morning, after only a few hours of sleep, Harry, Ron and Hermione went down to breakfast, all very silent.  
  
Harry hadn't slept more that 3 hours the previous night. He had lay awake thinking.thinking about Hagrid.and then.Cedric, and he came to a conclusion, it was all his fault. He thought about all of the people who had been affected by Voldemort. Neville.Ginny.Cho.Cedric.Hagrid. And then he thought about Ron and Hermione, and felt guilt for dragging them into this. He came to another conclusion, he had to do it, it was up to him, why had he been the target of all of Voldemort's plans, why had he been on the top of so many people's hit lists, why had he survived that curse to began with, because it was up to him, he was the one who would stop it all.  
  
O.W.L.s were approaching, and so was the Quidditch final - Slytherin v. Gryffindor, just like 3rd year, and just like 3rd year, Harry was nervous.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione spent all of their time either in the library, or for Ron and Harry - the Quidditch pitch. They were all working hard, trying to take their minds off their situation.  
  
It was Wednesday, and Saturday was the Quidditch final. Wednesday evening Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common room, after dinner. Harry and Ron were discussing the match on Saturday, while Hermione was studying.  
  
Most people all the way from Fred, George, and Ginny to a few younger students, including those in the 1st and 2nd year noticed the sudden change in the trio's behavior. Even the younger students had grown so accustom to the fights and the issues that plague the trio that was destined to save the world, noticed the change, and it was unnerving the Gryffindors.  
  
They all knew what it was about, they had all heard about Hagrid, and even if they hadn't they could hardly fail to notice that Professor Grubbly- Plank was back and taking over the Care of Magical Creatures lessons.  
  
The Quidditch match against Slytherin was one of the shortest matches that anyone could remember anywhere, much less at Hogwarts. Both Harry and Ron were so mad at Malfoy - because of his father - they were determined to beat him at all costs.  
  
Neither of them could stand it if Slytherin beat them, so when the final score turned out to be Gryffindor: 220 Slytherin:0, it was about the only thing that had taken Harry's mind off of Hagrid, and he forgot even to blame himself for a little while. It was the biggest victory anyone could remember, and that night the entire house celebrated with a party. Not only did the Quidditch match win Gryffindor the Quidditch cup - for the second time in a row, but with the 20 points for each player Gryffindor earned they had won the house cup too.  
  
O.W.Ls started a few weeks later, and they seemed to drag by, or maybe it was the fact that Harry, Ron or Hermione didn't seem to do anything else besides get up, take tests, and study every evening.  
  
Their exam results came back a week later and both Harry and Ron did surprisingly well - due to the fact they had studied so much. Hermione, of course set a new record with the highest number of O.W.Ls Hogwarts had seen in centuries.  
  
It was a very subdued group that boarded the Hogwarts Express on the last day of school, in spite of all of their victories. They road in the carriages to Hogsmead Station, and boarded the Hogwarts Express, to take them back to Platform 9 ¾. They got a compartment to themselves and sat, silently, in fact watching them for the past few weeks, you'd of thought they had become mute. Several people came by to say goodbye to them - Fred and George, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and though not to say goodbye and wish them a happy summer, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle came by too.  
  
None of them spoke practically the whole way. They all kept thinking about what had happened in the forest. What had happened to Hagrid, what would happen to Hagrid? And Voldemort, what was he planning, what about that attack, and where were they hiding? All of the unanswered questions in their heads plagued their thoughts as they traveled back home.  
  
Well, that's the end of the 5th year at Hogwarts for Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
OK, now here's the deal, please read this, it's important to the sequel if you want to find out what happens next! I hope you all will read the continuation of this story, it will be on the same thread, well, maybe!  
  
As I'm sure you all are doing as well, I'm going at midnight to get Order of the Phoenix, on the 21st. I want to include the things in that as well as this story like, all the R/Hr, and the book - Ancient Prophecies, and what's written in it.  
  
I'm just going to wait and see, and I'll tell what to expect. It will probably be a couple of weeks after the 21st, when I actually come back, but look for my story! I also think I'm going to skip 6th year and cram all the exciting stuff in to one action-packed 7th year, again, not sure!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put up with this story, and me, it has been a real pleasure writing for you. 


End file.
